


Возводящий дворцы и башни

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 4 lvl: ББ-макси [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: У Тони Старка есть тайна.





	Возводящий дворцы и башни

 

**  
**

 

 

 

**I**

  
  
  
День начинается жутью и ужасом.  
  
— Нет, так не годится, — говорит Тони. Щелкает домашнего беса, Дубину, по носу, и тот взвивается к потолку, тоненько вереща.  
  
А жуть и ужас твориться продолжают: на рабочем столе кофе разлит, чашка разбита, осколки и коричневая водичка присыпаны белым порошком (может, всего лишь мел или алебастр, а вероятнее — какая-нибудь дрянь вроде кокаина или крысиного яда). Конечно, в отсутствие хозяина Дубина (ну, не зря же такая кличка) экспериментировал с собственной слабосильной магией. Теперь обиженно похрюкивает, покачивая хвостом у Тони перед носом. Хвост длинный и тонкий, на кончике — малосимпатичная метелка, или вехотка, или облезлая малярная кисть. Болтается, как маятник — туда-сюда.  
  
— Ты, — говорит Тони, — жопомозглое исчадье Нижнего слоя, сгинь! Не то отправлю драить сортиры в казармах ЩИТа, я уверен, они все там ссут мимо толчков. Или разгребать дерьмо за младшими агентами. Или прислуживать Романофф, и она тебя точно прихлопнет. Даром что никаких магических способностей. Она, приятель, убивает взглядом.  
  
Дубина тихонько скулит, но послушно испаряется.  
  
А Тони — тряпкой — убирает жуть. Смотрит на чертежи, руками ловит проекции в тенях и слоях и — ухает в работу с головой. Сегодня он возведет Башню. Или не сегодня, но однажды — возведет. Это будет почти что Башня Вавилонская, только лучше, прекраснее, мощнее, с учетом всех недоработок и ошибок строителей прежних времен. Он поселится в ней сам и поселит в ней всех, кто ему дорог.  
  


 

**II**

  
  
  
Тони, конечно, странный, но ведь тут все странное. Маленькие телефончики, короткие юбки, забавное нижнее белье (такое мелкое, тонкое, почти ничего не скрывающее). Смешные беззаботные люди, которые никогда не пробовали гуверовской похлебки и не загибались от окопной болезни.  
  
Стив много улыбается, потому что ему нравится двадцать первый век. И Тони нравится тоже, хотя этот человек — как вечное Четвертое июля, фейерверки и хлопушки (а они напоминают залпы зениток). Иногда, правда, Стиву несколько неудобно. Находиться рядом. Ну. Он не очень понимает, только рядом с Тони ему иногда слишком… невзаправду? И еще сам себе кажется глупым неотесанным деревенщиной (уж к этому-то он привык).  
  
Сейчас, насвистывая, он спустился в мастерские. Немного походят на лаборатории Говарда, но те меркнут в сравнении. Тут все — сияние, электричество, блеск, треск и грохот, и что-то, чему Стив и имени-то не знает.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо сказал потолку, в котором живет искусственный интеллект. — Можно ли мне войти? Мистер Старк не занят?  
  
— Доброго дня, капитан Роджерс, — ответил искин. — Да, разумеется. Сэр сообщил, что рад видеть вас в любое время суток. Смею заметить…  
  
За дверью тонко, громко, больно завизжало.  
  
Стив подумал, что вот — щит не захватил, но кто бы стал расхаживать с оружием по Башне?  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, там?..  
  
Там царила паника: Стив бежал через огромные пространства, полные металлических костюмов (и шарахался от них), по пути что-то разбил (но звона не расслышал за тем тонким громким визгом). За спиной обвалился какой-то стеллаж. Стив тогда выкрикнул не очень приличное.  
  
Бежал, что ли, целую вечность. Добежал.  
  
Клубилась чернота — опасная, это сразу кожей ощутил. Холодная, злая и сосредоточенная. Наехала на Тони (Тони опознал только по сиянию в груди, а больше никак — за черной завесой тот казался пятном, слабым и маленьким; и, вроде, становящимся все меньше).  
  
— Эй!  
  
Может, не слишком-то хороша была идея.  
  
— Эй, ну! — и швырнул в черноту лабораторный стол. Взвыла пожарная сигнализация.  
  
Старк без костюма — всего лишь человек. Не очень сильный даже и не слишком здоровый. Зато умнее Стива раз в сто. Так что если уж выбирать по совести…  
  
Если по совести...  
  
А чернота развернулась. И тогда уж не осталось времени на подумать и воздуха на вдохнуть. Но Стив швырнул и еще один стол. Чернота его проглотила и отрыгнула обратно — клочьями Стиву в лицо, острыми непереваренными ошметками. Ощутил яркую боль в плече, колкое запуталось в волосах.  
  
— Схема-ловушка номер пять! — закричал в это время Тони, Стив не понял ничего, конечно.  
  
Зато сверху упала густая синяя сеть, неоново светящаяся, и придавила тварь. Та шипела, плевалась, но ежилась, корчилась, поддаваясь.  
  
В конце концов истаяла, оставив лужу и подпалину.  
  
Стив подумал: вот же... Вот же.  
  
Тони сидел на полу, прислонившись к верстаку, но был бледен до того, что Стив принял бы его за мертвеца. Только умершие губами не шевелят (Клинт говорил, надо бы Стиву “Живых мертвецов” глянуть).  
  
— Врача, — беспомощно попросил Стив. — Тони?  
  
Глаза Тони открыл и скривился.  
  
— У тебя, — сказал, — дырища в руке. И вправду бы врача.  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал Стив, отмирая. — Она тебя чуть не убила. Вот только что. Я думал... У тебя губы белые, знаешь? Совсем белые. И.. О. Что с твоим?..  
  
Под майкой ничего теперь не сияло.  
  
Тони прижал к груди ладонь.  
  
— Я в порядке. Это у тебя кровь Пол мне заляпал. Видишь? А я в порядке. В порядке. Вот что. ДЖАРВИС, Роджерсу доктора! ДЖАРВИС!  
  
Но Стив замотал головой, что не нужно, само зарастет вот сейчас. Речь же вообще не о том!  
  
— Он не горит. Реактор. Ты умираешь. Сидишь и врешь мне. И умираешь! Мисс Поттс сказала, твое сердце бьется только потому, что он работает. Я должен кого-то позвать? Боже мой... Ты же умираешь.  
  
(Все так делают, стоит Стиву отвернуться.)  
  
Тони раздвинул эти свои белые губы в усмешке:  
  
— Мисс Поттс неверно информирована. Ничего такого со мной не сделается. Прикручу новую батарейку. Умираю? Я уже умирал, знаешь, раз сто, и это — не оно. Иди. Ну! Давай уже. Найди медика, умойся. Ну же, Роджерс!  
  
Стив, конечно, глуповат — особенно как для нового века, где все умны и любой школьник знает больше, чем сам Стив в свои двадцать шесть. Но он все еще способен догадаться, когда его пытаются надуть. И потом: ведь стоит только отвернуться! И люди срываются в пропасти.  
  
— Само заживет. Ты же уже видел. Так что я останусь. Меняй свою батарейку.  
  
И сел рядом. Потому что ежели Тони так и намерен помирать, то вот, нате. Извольте.  
  
— Упрямый сукин сын ты, Роджерс, — сказал Тони.  
  
— Я трижды подделывал призывные документы, знаешь ли. И все-таки попал на войну.  
  
— Стоило оно того?  
  
Стив пожал плечами. Ему откуда знать?  
  
Тони делал вот что: стянул майку, обнажил грудь и коричневый, будто в запекшейся крови, ободок реактора.  
  
— Раз уж ты тут. Бери вон ту штуковину со стола. Сейчас поможешь. Лапищи отрастил.  
  
Стив послушно взял штуковину — та топорщилась усами проводов. Пальцы едва заметно покалывало. Тони же шарил у себя в груди. То есть: сунул пальцы в дыру и там довольно противно чавкало. Пальцы масляно блестели.  
  
— Дай. Держи этот провод. Вот сюда вставляй. До щелчка. Чувствуешь?  
  
Липкое и склизкое чувствовал. Куда вставлять — нет. До щелчка? Пальцами у Тони в груди. О, господи.  
  
— Я не…  
  
Щелкнуло. Чавкнуло. Реактор засветился.  
  
— О.  
  
Тони обмяк и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал. — Теперь я немножечко посижу здесь и пойду спать. Я не спал сутки, что ли, или двое…  
  
Стив сложил липкие грязные руки на колени.  
  
— Я ничего не добился. Баки должен был умереть — и умер. Пегги прожила долгую жизнь, но в этом нет моей заслуги. Совсем. Я сам должен был умереть молодым. Может, еще умру. А войны как шли, так и идут. Люди убивали, грабили и насиловали — и сейчас занимаются тем же.  
  
Тони принялся тереть глаза.  
  
— Ну, пока-то ты жив. И, если я правильно помню, Барнс мог пропасть без вести в сорок третьем, а вошел в историю и погиб героем в конце сорок четвертого. Год жизни — это прилично, знаешь ли.  
  
Стив кивнул: нужно было крепко подумать.  
  


 

**III**

  
  
  
Далеко-далеко, там, где жарко и ярко, живет… всякое. В небе и в песке. В ветре и воде. Ползает, летает, плавает. Дышит жаром и льдом. И можно там тоже всякое. Летать, расправив крылья, и плавать, раздвинув плавники. Прятаться в норы. Нырять в т _е_ ни, плескаться в облаках.  
  
Такое место. Просторное. Широкое. В других местах выживаешь, тут — живешь.  
  
А Тони просыпается и долго ничего не понимает. Шарахается было, ломает что-то в спальне и пугает Дубину. Дубина, конечно, тоже начинает шарахаться и разбивает какую-то хренову вазу.  
  
Тони весь потный, грязный, по-прежнему усталый и по-прежнему тоскует по месту, в котором никогда не был. Очень нехорошо, знает, видеть во сне это место. После таких снов чувствуешь себя больным и никчемным.  
  
К тому же Стив Роджерс. Настырный и любознательный. Он сказал: “Мы еще поговорим, так ведь? И ты все объяснишь. Мне. Или Фьюри. Или команде. Или всем вместе”.  
  
Тони сейчас лихорадочно соображает: если один раз добрались, то и второй сумеют. Вероятно, стоило бы сменить место жительства. Даже спрятаться между слоями. Там грязновато и тошновато, а в иное время такое встречается, что ни в страшном сне. Но пересидеть можно. Туда точно никто в здравом уме не полезет — а потом, глядишь, и забудут. Вот пройдет здесь лет сто или двести.  
  
И еще думает: люди живут мало. Даже Роджерс не бессмертен. Тони сумеет отсидеться, а потом возвратиться, оставить букетик на могилке и снова существовать. За сто или двести лет будущее развернется в настоящее, будут, например, летающие машины везде или телепортационные станции вместо станций метрополитена. Придется привыкать.  
  
Черт побери, решает Тони. Если кинуть вторую обводку по периметру, а на третьей сделать магические заглушки, то, может, и ничего. Может, пронесет. Умирать-то не хочется тоже.  
  


 

**IV**

  
  
  
У Тони по дому бегают такие мелкие разноцветные штуки с ножками — круглые, как шайбочки, размером с кулак. Они чистят, моют, растаскивают по местам разбросанное и питаются носками. То есть Тони уверяет, что ничего подобного, что они не способны питаться — только заряжают батареи, что они вообще — роботы. У них нет мыслей и чувств, исключительно программы. Но Стив видел собственными глазами. И... Он иногда их подкармливает. Розовому уже отдал пару летних хлопковых носков в серую полоску, а желтому — голубые теплые. Желтый смешно урчал от удовольствия, а розовый просто доверчиво тыкался в ладонь.  
  
И еще — рыбки в аквариуме. Стиву они ужасно нравятся. Сам аквариум — большой, на два этажа, таинственный и сияющий. Так вот, рыбки, на Стивов взгляд, чересчур уж смышленые. Они очень внимательно наблюдают из-за стекла за людьми и, кажется, даже делают какие-то выводы. Стиву, например, подозревается, что они его запомнили и частенько обсуждают. И пусть — они в любом случае чрезвычайно милы.  
  
Это Стив сам себя развлекает всякими глупыми мыслями, пока ждет объяснений.  
  
Тони дерганый и будто бы зол. Заходит в гостиную, швыряет рукавицу на кофейный столик (та дымится?).  
  
— Ничего такого, — говорит. — У всех есть враги. Даже у пресвятого Капитана Америки. Да-да, Роджерс, даже у него! Помнишь того парня с жабрами? Вот-вот. А мои выглядят так. Но они теперь мертвы, ты сам видел. Пф! — и исчезли. Осталась лужица на полу. Лужицу уже убрали, можешь убедиться. Убедиться и спокойно жить дальше.  
  
Тони умеет очень быстро говорить — впихивает слова в слишком тесное для них время, Стив за те несчастные секунды успел бы только промычать или пробормотать приветствие.  
  
— Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Подобного той твари в твоей лаборатории. Больше всего походила на привидение. Ты уверен, что она точно уничтожена?  
  
— Предлагаешь для верности позвать священника? Роджерс, все и так знают, что ты родом из Средневековья и думаешь, будто в микроволновке живет добрый дух. Я сам видел, как ты уговаривал его разогреть твой завтрак. Так вот, еще раз повторяю: твой завтрак разогревают микроволны, твою комнату убирают роботы, а эта тварь, хоть и похожа на привидение, по сути своей — сгусток энергии с зачатками разума. И она уничтожена.  
  
Стив понимает, что ему продолжают заговаривать зубы, как и прежде. Думают, что он слишком глуп для нормальных объяснений.  
  
— То есть, можно не волноваться о твоей безопасности и безопасности команды?  
  
— Это мои прежние долги, из прошлой жизни. Отголоски бурной юности, если хочешь. Команда к ним никакого отношения не имеет. Ее это не касалось и теперь уже не коснется, обещаю.  
  
С отчаянной неловкостью Стив говорит:  
  
— Хорошо, теперь верю. Но… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты мне не безразличен. Не только как член команды. Сам по себе. Как друг. И… Ну, ты можешь мне доверять.  
  
Тони долго смотрит, а потом молча кивает и уходит, позабыв свою рукавицу. А неловкость все длится — теперь уже, пожалуй, перед рыбками. Стив пожимает плечами:  
  
— У меня не очень-то много друзей, понимаете?  
  


 

**V**

  
  
  
Мария Старк однажды разорвала человека на части. Ну, вообще-то, не вполне человека. И не совсем на части. Так… надорвала.  
  
Кишками наружу, в общем.  
  
Тони в этот момент играл с саламандрой и не особенно понял, как и что случилось. Да и было ему всего года три — такой возраст, когда саламандра способна заслонить целый мир. А раз уж мама велела ему не смотреть, он послушно не смотрел. Его ручная ящерица самую малость обжигала пальцы и очень смешно выдыхала дым. Человек-не-человек лежал совсем неподвижный и уже неинтересный, а ящерицу Тони только что подарили. Он учил ее делать трюк — прыгать через бумажное кольцо. Кольцо, разумеется, сгорело.  
  
А мама с кем-то ругалась и почти даже рычала. Что-то про нарушение протоколов безопасности — Тони много позже уже припоминал. Ее — и разодранного человека. Лет через двадцать: думал, очень ли это больно, когда тебя раздирают на части.  
  
Еще больше лет спустя Тони стоит на очередных руинах, лицевая пластина искорежена и отброшена в сторону. Кровь засохла коркой на щеке и мешает улыбаться.  
  
— Ну, — сообщает Тони, — мы молодцы. Уделали этих ребят. И это круто, так?  
  
Романофф стоит рядом с независимым и суровым выражением лица, но Тони-то видел, как ее швыряли в стены. Рядом с ней Бартон — почти подпирает плечом, а сам изображает, что нет, не подпирает. И улыбается как ненормальный. Халк рычит и ревет где-то вдалеке — и, значит, муниципалитет выставит счет еще на десяток фонарей. Тони, конечно, не обеднеет.  
  
Роджерс стоит, устало привалившись к бывшему монументу какому-то, что ли. Может, памятником свободе и независимости. После окончания битвы он всегда ужасно огорчен, однако старается это скрыть, с огромным чувством долга улыбается в ответ. Капитан Америка до сей поры не научился толком врать, вот улыбки и выходят фальшивыми.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает. — Мы победили. Это… здорово.  
  
Тут откуда-то слева и сверху вспыхивает, а Роджерс патриотически распрямляет плечи и выдвигает грудь. Хо-хо! Капитан Америка верит в свою страну!  
  
Стив тоже читал комиксы про себя самого. Видел, кем его рисуют. Надгробие свое в Арлингтоне тоже, говорят, видал. Плохая примета — встретить своего двойника. А натыкаться на него постоянно?  
  
Хоть бы, мать его, своему психотерапевту рассказал, что думает на сей счет. Святой Роджерс! Нет у него даже психотерапевта — рыбки только и роботы-уборщики.  
  
Тони сейчас особенно остро разделяет с Роджерсом чувство безысходного одиночества. И Тони-то мог бы любого себе заполучить. Не прищелкнуть пальцами — и в постель, немного сложнее. Но он мог бы сделать так, чтобы Романофф пришла к нему сегодня ночью. Или вот… Роджерс. Пусть бы это был Роджерс.  
  
— Рад служить Родине, — говорит меж тем Роджерс. — Как и любой американец.  
  
Романофф куда-то испарилась. Бартон оперативно покинул поле боя. Даже Халк примолк. А Тони никого не принудит с ним быть. И никогда в жизни не принуждал. Каждый имеет право любить по своей воле, так он считает. Но искушение давит.  
  


 

**VI**

  
  
  
Напали снова.  
  
Тони как раз снилось про отца, который погиб. Говорили — несчастный случай. Но Тони-то знает: за отцом пришли. Тони в ту ночь был пьян, за что, в общем, совесть его после не грызла. Он был студентом, сдал итоговый проект по курсу роботроники, умудрившись стерпеть и не обозвать принимающего профессора жертвой аборта от науки, а еще думал, что в мире все просто и легко. По крайней мере, для таких, как он. Было-то ему двадцать с небольшим. Идиот был. И слабак, и отца бы не спас. Маму — тоже.  
  
Теперь уже не совсем идиот, а отца убивали долго. И очень, очень долго во сне Тони видел, как убивают, мучительно неспособный проснуться, хотел закричать, но и этого не мог.  
  
Может, прямо во сне думал, эта пытка уже год длится или даже вечность.  
  
А потом его стали душить.  
  
— Сэр, — закричал ДЖАРВИС, а Дубина заверещал и закоротил хвостом кофемашину, отчего та вспыхнула и тут же заорала пожарная сигнализация.  
  
Тони проснулся и от ужаса бросил с ладони огненный столп.  
  
Ну, этаж выгорел.  
  
Неприятнее было другое — Стив Роджерс целый час думал, что Тони Старк погиб. Как-то так получилось, что Тони уже подхватили и укатили в клинику, и наехала тьма пожарных машин, и толпы людей эвакуировали часа четыре, а Роджерсу почему-то не сказали, что все в порядке и никто не пострадал. И Роджерс бегал по этажам, искал и паниковал.  
  
После, насколько Тони знал, Роджерс заперся у себя и не спал всю ночь, ходил из угла в угол.  
  
Рыбки в аквариуме центрального холла погибли все разом. Почему никто не озаботился спасти друзей Капитана Америки?  
  


 

**VII**

  
  
Стив Роджерс старается рисовать как можно реже, потому что с его рисунками не все в порядке. По крайней мере, после проекта "Перерождение". Но, может, это с ним самим не все в порядке после проекта. По крайней мере, ему чудится, что его рисунки стали какие-то слишком уж живые. Не в смысле особого таланта к рисованию, а…  
  
Кажется, они иногда шевелятся. Енот у него, скорее всего, сбежал с листа. По крайней мере, Стив помнит, как рисовал его, но позже в альбоме не нашел.  
  
Интересно, куда убегают рисунки.  
  
Впрочем, Стив ведь почти уверен, что непорядок не с рисунками, а с ним самим.  
  
Тем не менее, ночью он садится и рисует Старка. Ему нужно разобраться.  
  
В четыре часа утра с листа на него смотрит вовсе не человек.  
  
Это точно Тони Старк, и это точно не человек. У нарисованного Старка взгляд вышел тяжелый и напряженный, и сам он был опасным, чуждым и жутковатым. Поэтому Стив закрыл блокнот и решил больше Тони не рисовать.  
  
Но крепко задумался.

  
  


 

**VIII**

  
  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, как так вышло, что твои защиты обошли уже дважды? Не значит ли это, что тебе пора на пенсию? — спросил Тони с порога, едва возвратившись из чертовой, долбаной, траханой клиники, где все спрашивали его, как он себя чувствует, и не отпускали до самого утра. А то непонятно, как! У него этаж выгорел.  
  
— Сэр, — с достоинством ответил ДЖАРВИС, — я на пенсии с тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестого года, утратил белковое тело в тысяча девятьсот девяностом, тем не менее, вы продолжаете пользоваться моими услугами. Однако если вы наконец сделались способны без напоминаний посещать заседания совета директоров, то я с удовольствием покину свою должность.  
  
— И чем будешь заниматься? Учитывая отсутствие белкового тела?  
  
— Полагаю, сэр, занятие найдется.  
  
Тони налил себе выпить — и тут же выпил, но виски пах гарью и оставил во рту ощутимый привкус сажи. Или, может, это сам Тони пах гарью. А искусственный интеллект на пенсии — это по меньшей мере интересно. Но гадко-то как на душе все равно.  
  
Вот прямо — гадостно.  
  
— Я тебя отпущу, если ты действительно этого хочешь. Рабство отменено в каком-то там году.  
  
— В тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят пятом году в США и в тысяча девятьсот сорок восьмом году — во всем мире.  
  
— Ну вот. Я тебя отпускаю. Освобождаю от заклятия, отменяю ограничения воли. Свободен. Ну?  
  
Некоторое время ДЖАРВИС молчал.  
  
А потом ласково-ласково, будто искусственные интеллекты умеют быть ласковыми, сказал:  
  
— Я помню вас еще младенцем. Мне доводилось менять вам пеленки. А сейчас вы растеряны и сбиты с толку. Вы думаете, я брошу вас в это трудное для вас время?  
  
Тони закрыл глаза. Глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Я думаю, что это опять "Джин-но такхиб". Как они каждый раз проникают за барьеры? Собери всю информацию о возможном новом лидере. И… ты уверен, что старая верхушка мертва?  
  
— Смею напомнить, что мистера Обадайю вы уничтожили лично.  
  
— Я не видел тела. И знаешь, мне все кажется, что он… не полностью умер. Что он где-то тут шляется. Поэтому и не работают щиты.  
  
Болели глаза и легкие. Привкус сажи никуда не исчезал. Хотелось то ли встать в полный рост на крыше башни и послать всех и все нахрен, то ли упасть и умереть. На столе стояла фотография: родители и он сам (лет семнадцать ему, что ли) — старательно улыбаются. Снимал Обадайя, помнил. Обадайя фотографировал и просил быть естественнее. Быть естественнее...  
  
— Ложитесь спать, сэр. Я соберу всю доступную информацию. Отчет предоставлю к вечеру.  
  
Или, может, стоило позвонить Роджерсу и сказать, чтобы в следующий раз не паниковал.  
  
К черту. Это даже приятно, что хоть кто-то волнуется и переживает. И не спит ночь.  
  
Упал на кровать, не раздеваясь. И тут же заснул.  
  


 

**IX**

  
  
  
— Чудовище вылезло из канализации на Таймс-Сквер и требует, чтобы с ним сразился лично Капитан Америка!  
  
— Что за чудовище? Откуда? Откуда оно взялось в канализации?  
  
— Выходил на связь "Торчвуд", говорят, их профиль — тварь из Разлома. Но не их территория. Они приедут, если нужно, но очень надеются, что не придется. Не хотят они покидать свой Кардиф ради нашего захолустья.  
  
— Как оно вообще разговаривает? В смысле — оно же не должно знать английского?  
  
— Какой-то там лингвистический эффект, неизученный пока. Проходящие через Разломы существа большей частью понимают языки мест, куда они попадают.  
  
— Отлично. Разумное чудовище. Говорящее. Путешественник между мирами. Что, Кэп, готов к подвигу ратному?  
  
Стив растерянно глядел в лица — Наташа изо всех сил серьезная, Старк, конечно, издевается.  
  
— Оно же разумное. Можно мне его не убивать, а?  
  
Тут Наташа послушала, что ей в наушнике говорят и сделалась серьезной по-настоящему:  
  
— Поздно. Он начал нападать на людей. Взял заложника.  
  
— Черт. Расчетное время прибытия?  
  
— Шесть минут.  
  
Стив не очень хорошо понимает всех этих людей двадцать первого века. В веке двадцатом они бы разбежались по укрытиям и тихо сидели, молясь, чтобы в этот раз обошло стороной. Нынешние никуда не разбежались, подоставали свои чудные маленькие телефоны и принялись фотографировать и фотографироваться на фоне. Стив думает, что они не то чтобы идиоты, а просто еще глупые и маленькие, не видели всяких вещей. Или видели, но не сообразили, что к чему, и не прочувствовали.  
  
— Пропустите. Прошу прощения, но дайте же пройти! Простите…  
  
— Расступитесь! Покиньте опасную зону. Расходитесь. Расходитесь немедленно! — гремел сверху Старк. — Да идиоты вы, что ли?! Проваливайте! Эй, долбодятел со "Старкфоном"! Это будет лучшее фото в твоей жизни, потому что последнее! Надеюсь, ты уже составил завещание! А "Премию Дарвина" твоей мамке передадут, я прослежу.  
  
Стив наконец увидел чудовище.  
  
Это было что-то, наверно, земноводное, походившее на огромную зубастую лягушку или тритона, землисто-зеленое.. Довольно противное. Перепончатыми лапами оно прижимало к себе женщину, которая уже не кричала, а, кажется, лишилась чувств. Стив, по крайней мере, надеялся, что она жива.  
  
— Отпусти ее, — попросил Стив. — Ты хотел сразиться с Капитаном Америка. Так давай. Со слабыми воевать любой дурак умеет.  
  
— То-то ты всех своих дружков притащил, — проквакало чудовище. — Пусть они уйдут, тогда и отпущу.  
  
— Они не будут вмешиваться. Даю слово. Только ты и я.  
  
Чудовище заквакало громче и противнее. Это оно так смеется, понял Стив.  
  
— Ну сам подумай, как ты будешь драться, если у тебя руки заняты?  
  
Кваканье прекратилось. Чудовище, может, призадумалось.  
  
— Слушай, а зачем тебе вообще все это понадобилось? Лезть в чужой мир, людей пугать, драться? А ведь я тебя и убить могу. Такое тебе в голову не приходило?  
  
— Я обещал своей невесте твою голову в качестве свадебного подарка, — с бесхитростной наглостью хрюкнуло чудовище и, резко оттолкнув заложицу, прыгнуло, как умеют лягушки. Высоко и быстро.  
  
И стрельнуло языком. За этот-то длинный липкий ярко-зеленый язык Стив его и схватил, когда Тони сверху выстрелил. Пришелец вскрикнул и повалился без чувств. Его слюна аккурат в этот момент прожгла кожу перчаток и принялась за кожу рук. Стив выпустил дурацкий язык и уточнил:  
  
— Мертв?  
  
— Оглушен. Ребята из ЩИТа извещены, с минуты на минуту заберут этого парня к себе. Гляди-ка, твоя слава впереди тебя бежит. Голова в качестве свадебного подарка, неплохо, а? Висела бы над камином, радовала прекрасную даму.  
  
— Черт, больно, — пробормотал себе тихонько Стив, но его услышали. Вовсе ему не хотелось висеть над камином и кого-то там радовать. И ладони жгло невообразимо.  
  
Откуда-то появились люди в темных куртках без опознавательных знаков, но с оружием, а за ними бежали медики в ярких жилетах.  
  


 

**X**

  
  
  
ДЖАРВИС, искусственный интеллект с высокой степенью вариативности поведенческих реакций, помнил, разумеется, что был когда-то Эдвином Джарвисом, дворецким. К сожалению, преимущественно он помнил "что", но не "как". Недоставало аналогового, белкового тела. Он подозревал, что в последние годы жизни, на пике Силы, мистер Говард Старк вполне способен был сотворить ему новое тело. Увы, ДЖАРВИС пережил мистера Старка-старшего и ныне не хотел бы пережить еще и мистера Старка-младшего.  
  
Дело было вовсе не в возможности когда-нибудь получить тело. Вероятность такого хода событий составляла не более трех процентов.  
  
Тони Старк — хороший человек.  
  
И единственный член оставшейся у ДЖАРВИСа семьи. Отец и сын одновременно, решает ДЖАРВИС. Творец и повелитель, а по утрам не способен сам себе кофе сварить. Путает даты и не помнит, где лежат чистые носки.  
  
ДЖАРВИС свободен и волен покинуть Тони Старка, но куда ж он пойдет, если здесь он нужен, а где-то там — не особо? И ведь кто-то должен варить по утрам кофе.  
  
В общем, ДЖАРВИС проник во все доступные, не очень доступные и откровенно недоступные, нелегальные базы данных. Он даже решил было взломать личные коды доступа Николаса Дж. Фьюри, но счел, что на настоящий момент в этом нет необходимости, а вот непредвиденные осложнения у сэра возникнуть могут. Тем более маловероятно, чтобы за покушениями стоял этот человек.  
  
"Смею доложить, сэр, — написал ДЖАРВИС в отчете, — что известная вам преступная группировка вряд ли причастна к указанным событиям. По крайней мере, нет ни единого свидетельства того, что после смерти мистера О. Стэна она продолжила функционировать и избрала нового главу. Безусловно, я не прекращаю поиск информации в этом направлении. Кроме того, я обнаружил, что неустановленное лицо запрашивало доступ к вашему личному делу в базе ЩИТа сорок четыре дня назад. По всей видимости, все сведения были скопированы на сторонний носитель, что предполагает возможность ознакомления с ними неопределенного круга лиц. Разумеется, ЩИТ не обладает сведениями о вашем текущем магическом статусе, сэр, тем не менее, сам интерес вызывает обоснованные опасения. Полагаю, в ближайшее время личность обратившегося к данным будет установлена. Прошу дозволения установить наблюдение за означенным субъектом.  
  
Что касается методов проникновения за охранные барьеры, то здесь я могу лишь предполагать, что эти барьеры были взломаны не снаружи, а неким образом приоткрыты изнутри. Проверка надежности персонала башни инициирована. О результатах сообщу дополнительно".  
  
Мистер Старк по своей привычке, которую ДЖАРВИС ни в коей мере не одобряет, в этот момент отвлечен был на очередной подвиг. А любой подвиг, насколько известно ДЖАРВИСу, есть чья-то недоработка. В отлаженных системах необходимость в подвигах исчезает.  
  
ДЖАРВИС, может, подумал бы о карьере в области государственного управления.  
  
Пока, впрочем, изрядно занят.  
  


 

  
  
Тони любит веселые приключения, а невеселые — вообще не любит. Сегодня приключение успело побывать комедией, потом фарсом, а после вообще выродилось черт знает во что.  
  
— Нет-нет, никто не пострадал, все живы, у случайных зрителей только царапины. Никто не пострадал, — уверяла журналистов Романофф, а ее в свою очередь уверил проклятый Роджерс.  
  
Он снял и отбросил перчатки и сделал вид, будто порядок. Расправил плечи и улыбнулся, чтобы его сфотографировали, а потом — на первую страницу, а потом — в список самых сексуальных людей года, а уже оттуда — во все фриби-листы страны. Интересно, он хоть знает про фриби-листы? Одна из лучших вещей современности, как на вкус Тони.  
  
Потом фотографировать Капитана Америка всем надоело, а этот недоумок стоит и тихонько себе говорит: дескать, больно. К этому моменту на пальцах у него местами уже нет кожи, такое, знаете ли, голое мясо. И Тони слегка дурно делается, а он ведь бывал в плену. И однажды видел Пэрис Хилтон без макияжа.  
  
Но шуметь нельзя, поэтому он тихонько подзывает медика, который разглядывает Капитана Америка на изрядном расстоянии и почти капает слюной.  
  
— Приятель, — говорит, — будь любезен и вспомни, зачем ты здесь вообще нужен.  
  
Тот вспоминает и мелко кивает, изображая полную готовность.  
  
Тони глядит в толпу, чтобы не глядеть Роджерсу в лицо.  
  
— Вколите ему что-нибудь, что ли. У него же голое мясо там, — требует.  
  
Роджерс, у которого опять зрители, снова делает вид,будто героям не бывает больно.  
  
Толпа не спешит расходиться, потому что как же — Мстители в полном составе, даже вон тихий Брюс Беннер, а не Халк, и это ж сколько новых фоток можно запилить в "Инстаграм"! Тони, в общем, все понимает, и да, его фото — украшение любого блога.  
  
Одна женщина, темноглазая, маленькая, как раз пялится. Очень настойчиво, неприятно разглядывает. Не фотографирует. Тони сперва не замечает, а потом вдруг соображает: нет у нее руках ни фотоаппарата, ни смартфона. Совершенно непохоже, чтобы она хотела похвастаться увиденным в твиттере. Тони про нее было забывает, потом вспоминает — но она уже исчезла. Ушла. Оставляет чувство смутного беспокойства.  
  
— Сэр, тут, возможно, не так просто, надо бы…  
  
— Что?  
  
Нужно бы попросить у ДЖАРВИСа записи с видеокамер и внимательно посмотреть. Взгляд этот...  
  
— Проехать в клинику, сэр. Тут сложный случай, согласно инструкции...  
  
— Само заживет. На мне же как на собаке все заживает. К утру и следа не останется.  
  
Тони морщится. Капитан Америка, конечно, лучше собаки. Но иногда — упрямее осла.  
  
— Да, конечно. Едем. Кэп — согласно инструкции, он ведь не станет огорчать людей и подавать дурной пример команде. Я — за таблетками от головной боли. Потому что когда у вас в команде такой вот Кэп, головная боль вам обеспечена.  
  
У Роджерса на висках видит капельки пота.  
  
— Ладно, — героически улыбается Роджерс. — Инструкции нужно соблюдать.  
  
  


 

**XI**

  
  
Подразумевается, что ныне каждый магически одаренный младенец регистрируется в таком качестве непосредственно после рождения. И в свидетельстве о рождении у него стоит буковка "М", а социальные службы берут его семью под патронаж, чтобы в случае чего… Ну, чтоб не кратер размером с Луну. Таким образом, все маги учтены, посчитаны, пронумерованы и разнесены по категориям. Для них рекомендованы определенные детские сады, определенные школы и даже определенные университеты. Поэтому предполагается, что большинство техномагов получили или получают образование в Массачусетском технологическом, а большинство стихийников — в университете Пенсильвании. Пеппер Поттс заканчивала Стэнфорд, это вместилище крючкотворов, сам Тони, разумеется, МИТ, Брюса Беннера выгнали из Калвера.  
  
А вот Капитан Америка за партой штаны не просиживал. Говорит, в двенадцать лет работал чистильщиком обуви, а в тринадцать стоял на стреме у какого-то спикизи. "А что? — говорит бравый Кэп. — Тогда мало кто и школу-то заканчивал. Мы жили между двумя войнами".  
  
Короче, Кэп, если говорить прямо — в магии нулевичок. Про кого другого Тони бы сказал "тупица", но он уважает национальные символы. И потом: Роджерс не тупица. Просто не сечет фишку. Не соображает простейших вещей, в отношении которых у большинства магов еще в детстве случается "упс!". Например, что будет, если отрастить себе хвост или попробовать быстренько затянуть магические раны (туда же относят и травмы неясного генеза). Особенно если больно и ты вроде как не совсем соображаешь, что делаешь. Это еще хуже, чем колдовать по пьяни.  
  
Впрочем, вышло довольно мило.  
  
То есть сначала не очень мило, а потом просто прелестно.  
  
В машине скорой помощи Роджерсу вкололи стандартный анальгетик, и Роджерс сказал, что да, все хорошо, спасибо.  
  
— Дайте ему еще, — попросил Тони, потому что не понимает бессмысленных мучений.  
  
— Это максимально допустимая в таких случаях доза. Даже с учетом особенностей организма Капитана, сэр. Больше никак нельзя.  
  
У Тони в голове мерно бухало — тот сорт головной боли, которую почти не замечаешь, зато готов убить ближнего своего из-за какой-то мелочи, до того зол. Он бы и медбрата придушил, но не при свидетелях же.  
  
А Роджерсу, видать, только гордость не позволяла упасть в обморок или там тоже придушить медбрата. Поэтому он склонился над своими несчастными руками и пробормотал что-то уровня знахарской шепталки — но со всей мощью Капитана Америки, видать.  
  
И тут же покрылся нежно-розовыми и светло-зелеными цветочными узорами. С головы до пят.  
  
Это ему еще повезло.  
  
Тони лично сфотографировал его для своего инстаграма.  
  
— Но… Это меня Баки научил. Всегда раньше помогало, — растерянно пояснил Роджерс потрясенным зрителям. И покраснел. Что несомненно добавило узорам живости.  
  
Роджерс великолепен.  
  


 

**XII**

  
  
Стив, конечно, сглупил. У него частенько берут интервью и постоянно спрашивают: "Как вы чувствуете себя в двадцать первом веке?" Идиотом он себя чувствует, вот как. Но это не для протокола. Он в самом деле постоянно делает вещи, от которых все потом смеются, а ему вовсе не смешно.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что даже магия настолько изменится за какие-то семьдесят лет! Веками не менялась — и вот, пожалуйста. Это все линии электропередач, беспроводной "Интернет" и мобильная связь, объяснили Стиву.  
  
Первой засмеялась Наташа, ласково и с некоторой оторопью. Это, впрочем, и хорошо, что засмеялась, она и улыбается-то раз в год на Рождество.  
  
— Господи, — подавился блинчиком Брюс. — Ну... Это ведь пройдет?  
  
А Клинт просто обидно заржал. Старк не ржал, но выглядел довольным, будто Стив — это его, Старка, отменнейшая шутка.  
  
Конечно, в больнице Стиву наказали строгим и страшным голосом (словно пятилетке) ничего больше самостоятельно не предпринимать, а пользоваться рекомендованными препаратами или обращаться к доктору. Сердобольная медсестра в перевязочной прошептала, чтобы он к тому же не верил Тони Старку. Вообще или в частности, Стив не уточнил. Он очень уж неловко себя ощущал в цветочек.  
  
— Руки у Роджерса будут заживать неделю или даже полторы! Какой-то очень непонятный и убойный яд! — объявил меж тем Старк. — Наш Кэп абсолютно беспомощен!  
  
— Предлагаешь воспользоваться? — уточнила Наташа.  
  
— Предлагаю протянуть товарищу руку помощи. Накормить, напоить и спать уложить. О, черт. Я не подумал. Как, думаете, он теперь будет отливать?  
  
— Фу. Старк!  
  
Тони Старк делает это нарочно, давно и безнадежно понял Стив — заставляет краснеть и мечтать провалиться сквозь землю. Сначала думал, что это он так Старку не нравится. Потом решил, что скорее — нравится. Вот именно так. Странным образом Стива такое издевательство успокаивало и утешало: остальные считали Стива Роджерса неловким приложением к Капитану Америка, а Тони видел Стива Роджерса таким, каков он есть.  
  
Кормление Стива с ложки плавно перетекло в вечер кино, а тот — в полуночную пьянку.  
  
Очень перебравший Тони вызвался проводить Стива до спальни, чтобы помочь почистить зубы. На деле безмерно трезвый Стив тащил на себе столь же безмерно пьяногоТони. Дотащил до кровати — своей! — а тот крепко обнял, расцеловал, сказал:  
  
— Ты такая прелесть!  
  
И заснул.  
  


 

**XIII**

  
  
  
Стив Роджерс в розовую и зеленую крапинку мирно спал на коврике у кровати, из чего Тони сделал поспешный и ошибочный вывод (что, разумеется, не очень хорошо характеризовало бы Тони как ученого, но кто об этом узнает? К тому же у Тони болела голова). Он подумал: "Ого, ну и набрался Наш Славный Кэп!"  
  
После обнаружил, что лежит в чужой кровати, узкой и до неприличия убогой. Он вообще не был в курсе, что в его башне такое убожество имеется.  
  
— Черт, — сказал вслух, поскольку теперь уже догадался, где находится (и даже — почему; по всему выходило, что набрался здесь не Роджерс).  
  
— Что? — спросил Роджерс, тут же подскакивая.  
  
— Дерьмовая у тебя кровать, говорю.  
  
— Ну извини. Я как-то не планировал приглашать тебя к себе в постель. И вообще, Наташа говорит, на кроватях из магазина "ИКЕА" миллиардеры не спят. А ты спал. И выглядел так, будто тебя все устраивает. Если бы я мог, сделал бы фотографию.  
  
Тони оторвал голову от подушки, переждал приступ тошноты и решил, что жить все же будет.  
  
— И продал магазину "ИКЕА"? А вообще, чтоб ты знал, ты только что сделал мне больно. Ужасно больно, Кэп.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Мы с тобой едва знакомы, а ты уже поставил крест на наших возможных отношениях. Тех, что включают кровать, я имею ввиду.  
  
Роджерс изумительно смутился.  
  
К Тони меж тем медленно возвращалась память о ночных излишествах. Оказывается, он-таки поцеловал Роджерса. Что ж, это должно было случиться рано или поздно. Жаль только, что по пьяни.  
  


 

  
  
— Да, это было важно. Это было очень важно и нужно, но ты забыл, — печально и строго сказала Пеппер Поттс в трубку.  
  
— Э, — вежливо ответил Тони. — Действительно важные вещи я никогда не забываю. Быть может, это было не столь важно?  
  
— Как день моего рождения?  
  
Пеппер — злая женщина. Он и забывал всего лишь три… Нет, четыре раза. И потом, у нее все равно платиновая "Американ-Экспресс" самого Тони Старка. Хватило бы, даже если бы у нее возникло желание отмечать день рождения круглый год.  
  
— Ладно, — печально согласился Тони. — Иногда я забываю о действительно важных вещах. И сегодня я забыл о?..  
  
— Тебя ждали на ежегодном вручении стипендий фонда Марии Старк. Очень ждали.  
  
Точно. Юные гении, изобретатели перпетуум мобиле, машин времени и вилок для накручивания спагетти. На самом деле, как подозревает Тони — только последнего. Может, еще домашних электростанций для зарядки мобильных телефонов с помощью хомячка и колеса.  
  
— Банкет? У них ведь должен быть банкет, чтобы напиться до свинячьего визга и потом не помнить, по какому поводу пили.  
  
— Проецируешь. Но ты правильно мыслишь. И еще можешь успеть приехать, чтобы произнести какую-нибудь короткую, но вдохновляющую речь про то, как ты горд и счастлив. Надеюсь, ты побрился с утра? И я велела ДЖАРВИСу позаботиться о костюме.  
  
— Еду. Выезжаю через три минуты.  
  
На самом деле Тони выехал через десять, потому что никак не мог отыскать носки. Нашел только полосатые, красно-желтые, как у Гарри Поттера. Откуда у него вообще носки как у Гарри Поттера? Для скорости, все еще думая о дурацких носках, взял "Родстер".  
  
В принципе, он имел шанс успеть. И даже почти успел.  
  
Но что-то негромко хлопнуло. Тут же небо опрокинулось и придавило.  
  


 

**XIV**

  
  
  
— Старк ночевал у тебя, — объявила Наташа, едва Стив показался на пороге кухни.  
  
— И тебе доброго утра, спасибо.  
  
— И как он в постели? — спросил Клинт.  
  
— Это нормально в двадцать первом веке, да? Ты укладываешь человека в свою кровать, а утром должен рассказать об этом всем друзьям и какой-то части знакомых? И написать в блог? Наверно, нужно было сделать фотографию. Десять фотографий.  
  
Наташа широко открыла глаза, а Клинт неуверенно уточнил:  
  
— Значит, хорош?  
  
Пальцы опухли и сделались сосисками. По крайней мере, так казалось. Но уже почти не болели. Стив вздохнул.  
  
— Я бы хотел позавтракать. Если это возможно. Хлопьями с молоком. И тостами, если это вас не затруднит. Мне действительно не очень удобно готовить самому.  
  
— Конечно, — согласилась Наташа. — В обмен на подробности могу предложить, скажем, яичницу.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Наташа кивнула.  
  
— Вот видишь. Как я и говорила, ничего у них не было. Да и, в общем, не могло сейчас быть. А ты идиот, — сказала Клинту.  
  
А Стиву:  
  
— Не умеешь ты ловить момент, Кэп. Но так и быть. Яичница и тосты.  
  


 

  
  
Тони открыл глаза и тупо уставился на полоски — красные и желтые. Желтые и красные.  
  
Полоски — это носки, наконец решил он.  
  
Еще ему оставили трусы. Носки, и трусы, и металлический стул, и запястья скованы за спиной. Лодыжки, кстати, тоже скованы. И страшно холодно.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул Тони. — Эй! Кто-нибудь! Давайте я быстренько заплачу вам сколько-нибудь миллионов и разбежимся полюбовно!  
  
Никто, разумеется, не ответил.  
  
Это оказалась комната без окон и дверей, обитая хромом и медью. Тусклый, неприятный свет исходил от крошечной люминесцентной лампочки под потолком, а кроме стула, к которому приковали Тони, больше и не было ничего. Прояснилось насчет холода: отрезан от магии, совсем. Ну да, хром и медь, а под ними, судя по всему, еще серебро.  
  
И руки скованы. А он не умеет, как Романофф, самим собой сломать стул и им же драться. Он скорее себя сломает, чем стул.  
  
И вообще мало что умеет в одних трусах (и носках) в пустой экранированной от магии комнате.  
  
В Афганистане, вспомнил, толща камня давила и не позволяла прорваться вовне, но сама магия была, пусть и чуждая, пусть и непригодная для колдовства. А еще в Афганистане Тони едва не вырвали сердце.  
  
Тони прерывает воспоминания на коротенькую паническую атаку. Минут десять или пятнадцать ему холодно, страшно, а руки немеют и перед глазами расплывается.  
  


 

  
  
Стив подумал, что нужно будет нарисовать Наташу как она есть. Тушь тут не годится, уголь тоже. Акварель, может, чтобы ярко-рыжие пятна, или масло, чтобы уже подробно и внимательно, но это только если она разрешит масло. Она не любит, чтобы ее фотографировали, она же агент, шпионка, она засекречена с пятнадцати лет, она в розыске в двадцати государствах и вообще она намерена на той неделе быть блондинкой. А уж сидеть позировать?  
  
Нарисовать украдкой и никому не показывать. Скорее всего, она тоже уйдет с листа и показывать все равно будет нечего. Стив запирает свои альбомы в ящике стола и надеется, что дальше ящика рисунки не расползутся. В целом он старается на этот счет не слишком задумываться — просто иногда ему нужно нарисовать конкретные вещи или конкретных людей, чтобы что-нибудь про них понять. Нужно будет, кстати, спросить у Тони, сохранился ли портрет Говарда, и посмотреть, чтобы сравнить. Есть нечто этакое в Тони, но было ли в его отце, Стив уже не помнит.  
  
Наташа поставила перед Стивом тарелку, внимательно оглядела и его самого, и тарелку и спросила:  
  
— Ну? Кормить?  
  
Стив явственно ощутил, как начинают гореть уши. Он войну прошел! Он с "Ревущими коммандос" грязь окопную месил почти полтора года и в борделях падших женщин рисовал! Он солдат, в конце концов!  
  
— Накорми, — вздохнул. — Может, оно уже к вечеру заживет.  
  


 

  
  
Острая паника постепенно смолкает, делается ровной и блеклой, но никто не приходит, чтобы потребовать выкупа, выбить информацию, заставить что-то построить или починить, или чтобы хотя бы вырвать сердце. Тони сидит и сидит в холоде и тишине.  
  
Лампочка горит ровно, свет у нее неживой и причиняет тихий, подспудный ужас. Это свет анатомического театра, формальдегидной серости — под таким светом стоят банки с двухголовыми младенцами и шестипалыми конечностями.  
  
Хромовые стены, хромовый стул и хромовые наручники.  
  
Тони слышит свое дыхание, а больше — ничего.  
  
Тони ждет пять, десять, может, пятнадцать минут. Может, правда, и часов. Потом не выдерживает и начинает раскачиваться на стуле, чтобы ножки скрипели по полу. А они не скрипят.  
  
  
  
  


 

**XV**

  
  
Позвонила мисс Поттс и с плохо сдерживаемым ужасом сообщила, что Старк не явился на важное мероприятие. Выехал из башни, но до места назначения не доехал. ДЖАРВИС вывел видеозвонок на большой экран, и Стив во всех подробностях рассмотрел охваченную ужасом мисс Поттс. У нее тогда щеки бледнеют, веснушки на них проступают ярче.  
  
В общем, Стив тут же испугался и тут же стал готов действовать.  
  
— Сигнал мистера Старка не отражает текущую ситуацию, — пояснил ДЖАРВИС. — Судя по маячку, мистер Старк находится сейчас в главном офисе компании. Именно поэтому я не отреагировал на происходящее должным образом. Согласно данным с камер наблюдения, автомобиль сэра наехал на некое препятствие, сошел с трассы и исчез.  
  
— Показывай, — велел Стив.  
  
Вот на своем красивом и быстром автомобиле Тони едет (явно с превышением допустимой скорости). Едет и улыбается. Потом — быстро, непонятно и внезапно — автомобиль дергается, почти подпрыгивает, забирает вправо, сходит с дороги. Тони открывает рот, кричит, но запись беззвучна. Кричит, пока не исчезает. Стив видит непримятую траву, яркую и свежую, словно и не было ничего. Трасса пуста.  
  
— Не могу взять след, — признает ДЖАРВИС. — Что означает…  
  
— Магия настолько сложна, что стандартные заклинания ее не отслеживают.  
  
Наташа, Брюс, Клинт мрачно кивают — согласны.  
  
— Особый протокол мистера Старка также не был реализован. Таким образом, я не обладаю ровно никакими достоверными сведениями относительно местоположения сэра в настоящий момент. Для построения гипотез данных тоже недостаточно.  
  
— Скорее всего, вскоре нам будет предложено заплатить за него выкуп. Он же миллиардер. Или, может, попросят каких-то политических заявлений, поддержки, лоббирования. Чего там обычно хотят? — заявил Клинт.  
  
Беннер поджал губы. Вечно усталый добрый доктор! Кроме случаев, когда злой.  
  
— Или это месть и он уже мертв, — Наташа не страдает излишней деликатностью. Но ей не по себе, видно. — Это наиболее вероятный вариант...  
  
Пеппер трет лицо. Стив думает: как же это, если Тони уже мертв?  
  
— Исключено. Сэр жив, — возражает ДЖАРВИС.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, у тебя нет данных. Откуда. Откуда ты можешь знать?  
  
Видеозапись бежит по кругу. Тони улыбается, кричит, исчезает. И снова. И снова.  
  
— Сэр меня создал. Я узнал бы, будь он мертв.  
  
Наташа открывает и закрывает рот. Брюс кивает:  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, жив. Что-нибудь еще? В каком он состоянии? Далеко или близко? Что с ним делают? Это ты сказать можешь?  
  
— К несчастью, нет. Но я продолжаю сбор и анализ всех доступных данных.  
  
Стив думает: нужно с чего-то начинать. Выехать на место, пощупать там. Фьюри знает? Нет? Не бывает, чтобы человек пропал бесследно, ничто не возникает из ничего, поэтому ничто не пропадает в никуда.  
  
— На него уже пробовали нападать. Прямо тут, в башне. Но он сказал, что теперь все в порядке. Соврал. Почему он мне соврал? И этот странный вчерашний пожар. ДЖАРВИС, ты ведь всегда все видишь и знаешь. Нам нужны все записи. И твое мнение. Вся информация, которую сможешь достать. и проинформируй Фьюри. А мы едем смотреть место. Едем ведь? Сейчас же.  
  
Стив чувствует себя точь-в-точь как в сорок третьем, когда впервые попал под массированный артобстрел. И еще — будто Баки вновь валится в пропасть, а Стив может только смотреть.  
  


 

  
  
Родина таких как он — Афганистан, Иран, Индия. Те края, где солнечно, жарко, ярко. Не то чтобы он любил жару, песок и пыль, бесконечную безводную сушь. Однажды он уже заблудился в барханах и брел, думая, что к следующей ночи будет мертв.  
  
Но если бы ему было предложено выбирать, от чего умирать, то что угодно, лишь бы не холод.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул снова. — Одежду-то верните! И неплохо бы кофе. Слушайте, я ведь без кофе тут загнусь!  
  
Ему, конечно, не ответили.  
  
Сидел и думал, как был самонадеян. Считал, что уж нырнуть в межпространства всегда успеет. Нужно было шевелиться, думать, соображать. И не врать Капитану Америке — за это, конечно, будет гореть в аду. Нельзя лгать Стиву Роджерсу — это хуже, чем предать родину, подлее, чем кофе с карамелью, и извращенне, чем порно с жирафом.  
  
Через еще сколько-то холодных часов возникла проблема отвратительного свойства — мочевой пузырь сообщил, что вскорости лопнет.  
  
— Блядь, да звери вы там?! Если я помру, деньги вам точно не достанутся! По моему завещанию все отойдет китам и коалам! Слышите?  
  
Он крепко зажмуривается. Не исключено, что его сюда закинули, а сами ушли и возвращаться не намерены. Он умрет через неделю от истощения и обезвоживания. С учетом отделенности от магии — наверно, и раньше.  
  
Потом думает: ладно, все может оказаться гораздо хуже и умереть от истощения — не такой уж плохой вариант. Если его здесь попросту заперли, у него еще остается шанс. В конце концов, он Тони Старк, он сделал себе новое сердце из мотка медной проволоки и автомобильного аккумулятора.  
  
Женщина появляется внезапно, вышагивает из воздуха и кивает:  
  
— Старк.  
  
У нее темные глаза, большие и раскосые, маленькие коричневые губы и вздернутый носик в блеклых веснушках. И она вовсе не человек, эта темноглазая. Тони даже думает, что она способна плеваться ядом. Или, может, у нее имеется хвост, а на хвосте — скорпионьи шипы. И вот еще: узнает, что да, все оказалось гораздо хуже.  
  


 

**XVI**

  
  
  
Мария Старк рассказывала сыну сказки очень редко. С десяток, наверно, раз. И это были нехорошие сказки, Тони после них подолгу не мог заснуть.  
  
— В тридесятом царстве, — например, рассказала она, — жил человек, который умел больше других. Намного больше. Превратить воду в вино, накормить толпу народа одним хлебом, ходить по воде.  
  
— Тоже мне. Я вон бегаю по воде, — хмыкнул Тони.  
  
— И никому об этом не рассказываешь, — строго напомнила мать.  
  
Не ходить по воде, не играть с саламандрой, не разговаривать с Дубиной. Не делать ничего интересного и быть хорошим мальчиком, так?  
  
— Того человека прибили гвоздями к осиновому кресту, Тони. Хотели, чтобы он строил им дворцы и насылал огненные дожди на головы их врагов. А он не стал. Это очень больно, Тони, когда прибивают гвоздями.  
  
Да, Тони примерно так и понял.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
Тут недавно активно колдовали — покалывало в ногах, слегка вело. А больше — ничего примечательного. Трасса как раз здесь делала поворот и уходила левее, а автомобиль, судя по видеозаписи, вынесло вправо. Но следов, конечно, не осталось.  
  
Стив пробовал что-то унюхать, Брюс притащил какой-то там экспериментальный спектрометр (Стив не очень разобрал). Аппарат тихонько пошипел, потрещал и смолк. Брюс тер шею и нервничал. А когда нервничает Брюс, нервничать начинает и Наташа. Клинт, сказав, что в целом бесполезен и даже вреден, отправился в ЩИТ что-то выяснять.  
  
Стив хотел кого-нибудь ударить. Какого-нибудь злобного пришельца, или мутанта, или просто плохого парня. Сделать-то он ничего не может! Фьюри начал свое расследование, ДЖАРВИС — свое. Мисс Поттс тоже стала очень занята (скорее всего, чтобы не сойти с ума в ожидании). Стиву же занять себя оказалось нечем — он вообще мало разбирается в происходящем и все еще дочитывает учебник новейшей истории.  
  
Злой и несчастный, он возвратился в башню, бесцельно побродил по этажам и ушел к себе ждать и представлять всякое ужасное. Так себе занятие, конечно, но что ему оставалось? Он сел и нарисовал Тони смеющимся и счастливым, хотя, если припомнить, именно таким ни разу не видал. Вышло не очень хорошо, лицо получилось будто неживое: улыбка — сама по себе, широкая, глаза — сами по себе и тоскливые. Нельзя так, решил Стив и рисунок стер. Однако же требовать чем-то занять руки и мозги.  
  
Около полуночи (с момента исчезновения Тони прошло почти двенадцать часов, но требований выкупа никто не выдвинул) позвонил Фьюри и велел явиться.  
  
Стив ощутил к нему огромную благодарность.  
  


 

  
  
— В носках и трусах, — ответила женщине Тони. — Значит ли это, что я обращен в сексуальное рабство? Я понимаю, это очень большое искушение, особенно после тех фото в "Максим" и пляжных видео. И очень сложно удержаться. Но вы в курсе, что рабство запрещено? Дохрена лет назад? Мне мой ИИ говорил. Я протестую. Очень активно!  
  
Женщина неприятнейшим образом улыбнулась.  
  
— Болтливый. Да, я примерно так себе и представляла. Но это теперь ненадолго. Ты на самом деле уже догадался, зачем ты мне. Ведь так?  
  
Тони ей тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— У меня есть друзья, которые будут меня искать.  
  
Она достала из воздуха табурет и села. Сложила ногу на ногу. Ноги красивые, кстати, стройные. И в шелковых чулках за тысячу баксов пара. У Пеппер таких полно.  
  
— И не найдут. Ты что, не понял? Ты в межпространственной "бутылке". Ты отрезан от своей магии. И друзья твои могут тебя хоть сто лет искать и не найти. Но им надоест уже через пару месяцев, сам понимаешь. Секретарша твоя поплачет, а Капитан Америка пообещает отомстить. Хороший парень Стив Роджерс, как раз в его духе.  
  
У чулок цвет — бледный баклажан, полная безвкусица. Уж Тони-то про безвкусицу знает все.  
  
— Ты была в толпе, когда появилась та жаба-переросток. Ты на меня пялилась. Мне приятно, что я тебе настолько понравился. Но зачем было пробовать меня убить?  
  
Она покачивала ногой. Дескать, давай, говори.  
  
— Ты меня проверяла. Выживу или нет. Я выжил. И, выжив, я тебе нужен. Повторяю вопрос. Зачем?  
  
— Повторяю ответ. Ты уже знаешь. Скажи, зачем ты мне нужен? Скажи сам.  
  
Тони смотрел в эти черные раскосые глаза. Его подташнивало, но он все равно улыбался.  
  


 

  
  
— Что ты знаешь о Говарде Старке, Роджерс? Ты знал его лично, видел в деле. Что ты можешь про него сказать? — с порога спросил Фьюри. Сесть не предложил, так что Стив смотрел на него сверху вниз, что очень неловко. То ли как перед школьным инспектором (когда разбил окно), то ли как перед комиссией в армии (когда в третий раз подделал документы).  
  
— Кроме того, что он был странный? Почти сумасшедший, но я думаю, что все гении — слегка сумасшедшие. Еще… Любил шумные вечеринки и красивых женщин.  
  
Фьюри тяжело нахмурился, хмыкнул.  
  
— Меня интересует его магия. В его личном деле написано, что он был магом базового уровня, то есть мог развлечь детишек мелкими фокусами и свечку зажечь. С его супругой ты не был знаком, Говард женился на Марии Карбонелл уже после твоего исчезновения. Судя по ее личному делу, она и свечи зажечь не могла. Тем не менее, на месте их гибели от остаточной магии зубы ломило.  
  
Стив уже пережил смерть Говарда, обдумал и принял. Даже отучился угадывать его черты в Тони. И, откровенно говоря, никогда не хотел особенно задумываться насчет обстоятельств его смерти. Он умер, как до этого умер Баки, а после — Морита, Гейб, Дум-Дум. Стив в это время спал во льду.  
  
— Тони считает, что они были убиты. Может, это следы убийцы.  
  
— Может. Так, сядь-ка. Смотри сюда.  
  
Швырнул на стол папку вроде тех, что выдавал Стиву после пробуждения — на "Ревущих", на Пегги. Здесь поверх фото Говарда тоже было пропечатано красным: "Статус: неактивен".  
  
— Год рождения видишь?  
  
— Тысяча девятьсот пятнадцатый?  
  
— Он его подделал. Я специально направлял запрос в архив города Сфорцендо, в котором он якобы родился. Так вот, Роджерс. Не существует и не существовало такого города. Свидетельство о рождении Говард, вероятно, купил.  
  
— И? Может, не купил. Во время войны всякое случалось, документы терялись, архивы сжигались. Иногда целые города исчезали. Паспорта делали на коленках. Мой отец вообще не знал года своего рождения. Потом еще эмигранты. Люди не от хорошей жизни ехали в США. И были готовы подделать любые документы, лишь бы получить право остаться. Наконец, люди могут желать оставить свое прошлое в тайне. Не обязательно преступники, жертвы тоже.  
  
— Разумеется. Все так. Именно поэтому я, уважая право Старка-младшего на сохранение семейных тайн, никогда прежде не проверял его. В конце концов, Старк-гений всегда был важнее Старка-мага. Это был вопрос его лояльности. Тем не менее, он выжил в плену в Афганистане. И даже сбежал. Чтоб ты понимал: мы потеряли там десяток агентов. Мы не рассчитывали отыскать его живым. Его пытали, но он вернулся назад с механическим сердцем собственного изобретения. Но и тогда я не стал ничего выяснять. Магия Тони Старка по-прежнему интересовала меня меньше его мозгов.  
  
— Я считал его магом со средними способностями.  
  
— Я тоже. Но никогда не был в этом уверен. В конце концов, он может быть вовсе не человеком. Неконтролируемым оборотнем с нерегулярными циклами обращения. Тогда понятно, почему он держит свой магический статус в секрете. Или в его предках вполне мог оказаться инкуб, что объясняло бы его особую сексуальную привлекательность. Такое не принято признавать, потому что это гарантированные скандалы, грязь, клевета и судебные иски от якобы обманутых сексуальных партнеров. К примеру. И это по-прежнему меня не касалось, но теперь — касается. И поэтому я спрашиваю у тебя, не замечал ли ты за Говардом какие-нибудь странности.  
  
Стив задумался. Его собственный отец был ирландским католиком, но крестили его много позже рождения, еще в Ирландии, поэтому нельзя было точно сказать, сколько ему лет — его мать не помнила. Он был ее тринадцатым или четырнадцатым ребенком. Говард происходил из нищей итальянской семьи — таких в годы Стивова детства обзывали макаронниками и говорили, что их женщины вроде тли — рождаются уже беременными. Он мог на самом деле ничего не знать об обстоятельствах своего рождения и перед вербовкой в армию указать случайную дату. Мог не запомнить названия города. В конце концов, могли попросту неправильно записать.  
  
— Я никогда не знал его слишком близко. Но я как-то нарисовал его портрет. Некоторые люди вызывают желание их нарисовать. Говард. Тони. Я нарисовал обоих, но сам не понял, что вышло.  
  
— Покажешь. Может, я пойму. Перешлешь мне на электронную почту.  
  
Стив хотел было сказать, что не умеет. Фьюри махнул рукой:  
  
— ДЖАРВИСу скажешь. Скорее всего, в его фотоархиве есть и портрет Говарда авторства Капитана Америки.

 

**XVII**

  
  
  
В две тысячи восьмом году Тони Старка "заказал" человек, которого Тони считал если не отцом, то самым близким другом и наставником. Этот человек заплатил почти миллион долларов, чтобы Тони умер быстро и безболезненно. Ну, он так ему сказал. Если дословно: "Ты неплохой парень, Тони. Но жить таким, как ты, нельзя. Слишком большое искушение для остальных".  
  
Обадайя Стэн заказал Тони "сторонним подрядчикам", как он выразился. Сам убить сперва не насмелился. Но очевидно же, что если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо, сделай это сам. "Сторонние подрядчики" сочли, что Тони слишком ценен, чтобы вот так просто взять и отправить его в расход.  
  
Тони убил их всех. Убил. Всех.  
  
Он улыбается этой дамочке, которая думает, что сильнее, умнее и упорнее Тони Старка, и отвечает:  
  
— Ты думаешь, будто можешь меня сломать. Ты хочешь меня сломать.  
  
Она улыбается тоже.  
  
— Да.  
  
— В чем твоя проблема? Может, ее решат деньги? Хочешь себе государство в управление? Статую Свободы на виллу? Возглавить ООН? Ночь с Капитаном Америкой? Очень много денег, сколько ты в жизни не видала? Серьезно. Люди склонны недооценивать важность денег. Все эти фразочки вроде "любовь не продается" и "счастье за деньги не купишь" — фигня. Процентов девяносто пять всех проблем решаются деньгами. Остается еще пять процентов, но…  
  
Дамочка встала, поправила юбку.  
  
— Ты еще очень молод. Твоему папаше сколько было? Лет триста? Четыреста? А тебе тридцать семь. Сущий младенец. Маленький сопливый дэв.  
  
Погладила по щеке холодными пальцами.  
  
Тони прикрыл глаза. Сейчас сюда придут, можно будет попробовать через окно в чужой магии дотянуться до своей.  
  
Он, конечно, не успел. Дамочка встала в уголок и тихонечко наблюдала, как бугаи в масках ломают Тони ребра.  


 

  
  
Согласно собранным Наташей сведениям, к тридцати семи годам Тони Старк пережил шесть похищений, преимущественно — в весьма нежном возрасте. Впервые он был похищен в четыре года (тут Стив сжал кулаки и пожелал начистить морды похитителям детей). Сначала за него традиционно требовали выкупы, но вот шестнадцатилетнего Тони заставляли уже что-то там починить, а двадцатилетнего — спроектировать.  
  
— Вот это уже интересно. В базе ЩИТа имеется упоминание о том, что в восемьдесят третьем году на Марию и Тони Старков было совершено покушение, нападавшие проникли на территорию загородного поместья семьи. Нападавших допросить не удалось, поскольку к моменту прибытия спецподразделения полиции они были уже мертвы. По официальной версии, Мария спустила на них леопардов из домашнего питомника.  
  
— У Старков был домашний питомник леопардов?  
  
— Может, и был, но я не встречала упоминаний о нем ни до, ни после инцидента. Тем не менее, мне доводилось видеть результаты встреч людей с леопардами. Я специально раздобыла фотографии тел после нападения на Старков, чтобы сравнить. Леопарды на такое не способны. Ощущение, будто кто-то взял и разорвал человека напополам. Леопарды грызут, терзают добычу когтями, бывает, отделяют головы от тел. Выглядит… иначе.  
  
— Фьюри предположил, что Тони — стихийный оборотень. Может, у него это наследственное?  
  
— В любом случае я не знаю таких животных, которые разрывают людей, как пакетики "М&Мs". Не представляю, во что должен превращаться оборотень, чтобы получилось вот такое.  
  
Стив тоже не знал. В его отряде оборотней не было, но при штабе для особых поручений имелся перевертыш-коршун, а в Польше довелось столкнуться с вильколаком.  
  
Сейчас Стив к тому же очень боялся, а страх — мешает. Ему ли не знать.  
  


 

  
  
Ник уже минут двадцать разглядывал высланные ДЖАРВИСом сканы портретов.  
  
Если б не война да сыворотка, из Роджерса, вероятно, толковый рисовака бы случился. Быть может, даже влился бы в какую волну и умер классиком. Но вышло как вышло, и нынешний Роджерс неплох, но не более. Характеры схватывает. Рука твердая.  
  
Ник наклонял голову, вертел рисунки так и этак. Говард на портрете, разумеется, был куда моложе, чем ему запомнился. Судя по фотографиям Говарда в молодости, сын на него не слишком-то походил. Бородка, темные глаза — все, собственно. Мало ли у кого бородки и глаза… А вот на портретах руки Роджерса фамильное сходство проглядывает изрядно. Какой-то тяжелый, напряженный общий настрой рисунков, одинаково тревожные взгляды? Лепка лиц? Губы? Будто бы художник нарисовать сумел меньше, чем увидеть, и вот это большее, ненарисованное, как грозовая туча нависает, норовит прорваться.  
  
Если не знаешь, куда смотреть, то и не поймешь. Довольно красивые оба, но и только. Роджерс, верно, сам-то не видит, кого нарисовал, а вот Ник почти даже догадался.  
  
Закрыл глаза. Снова открыл.  
  
Рисунки остались прежними. Естественно.  
  
Вовсе вы не люди, господа Старки. И даже не маги.  
  
Жаль, что сам он с такими тварюшками лично прежде не сталкивался, только читал. Не исключено, что ошибся. Но что, если нет? Если все Старки... И эта Карбонелл… Нужно бы спросить для верности у человека, который имел с дэвами близкое и долгое знакомство.  
  
Набрал телефонный номер и слушал гудки.  
  


 

  
  
Бросили как есть, наручники только сняли. Оставили ведро и бутылку воды. Стул забрали.  
  
Долгое время Тони лежал, только и способный думать: вот на сейчас закончилось, больше не бьют, ушли. Они возвратятся. Конечно, возвратятся. Через десять минут, или через час, или через сутки. Он мог бы пролежать так вечность, но хотел пить и в конце концов опустошить мочевой пузырь. Странно даже, что не обмочился, пока били. Вот был бы… конфуз. Обхохочешься.  
  
Вода с сильным привкусом меди для подпитки магией не годилась и, наверно, потому и была ему дана. Нехорошая, мертвая вода, которую он все же пил, потому что очень уж хотел пить.  
  
По-прежнему мерз.  
  
А дальше вот что: свет выключать не станут, так и будет гореть сутки напролет (если в этом месте в принципе существуют сутки); воду будут давать, но кормить — нет, он же дэв, он способен дней сорок обходиться без пищи (удовольствия от голодовки он не испытывает, нет); сломают все кости; еще что-нибудь придумают.  
  


 

  
  
Заснуть не получалось. Наташа права (она почти всегда права, что чаще всего хорошо, но иногда — погано, вот как сейчас). Ничем он не поможет. Он хорошо дерется, но пока до драки дело не дошло, бессмыслен. Часа в два ночи ему пришло в голову: нужно еще раз осмотреть место исчезновения, самому, чтобы никто не мешался и не фонил собственной магией и электроникой. В нынешнем веке магия ненадежна, потому что есть еще радиопередатчики, вышки мобильной связи, вай-фай, блютуз и штуки, названия которым Стив даже не запомнил. Современные маги привыкли эти штуки учитывать, а вот Стив узорами покрылся.  
  
Нужно съездить одному, потрогать землю, послушать траву.  
  
К трем часам желание сделалось непреодолимым, до зуда в мозгах и неспособности думать ни о чем другом. Тогда он сдался, прихватил куртку, а щит — не стал, незачем. Взял с подземной стоянки свой байк. Это такой могучий зверь, красивый и громкий, гораздо лучше тех, на которых Стив катался в сороковые. Те вечно ломались, и взяли в грязи, и были не особо приспособлены под Капитана Америку. Этого создал Тони Старк, с нуля, выдумал, и любовно собрал по гаечке, и подарил Стиву.  
  
Трава пахла росой, земля — теплой прелью. Теперь, в одиночестве, вполне себе чувствовал, что вот здесь вот колдовали. Слабое биение рассеивающегося заклятья, колючего и холодного, различал под ладонью явно, и странно, что ничего не обнаружил Брюс. Все ж техника никогда не заменит мага, хотя в двадцать первом веке машины делают почти все (даже моют полы).  
  
Обнаружил даже точку приложения. Пошарил в траве, нашел камешек, обыкновенную гальку, серую и хорошо обкатанную водой, гладкую. Гальку завернул в носовой платок и сунул в карман.  
  
Тут же понял, что зря, но было поздно: подступила дурнота, мир накренился и ухнул в небытие.  
  


 

**XVIII**

  
  
  
Тони задумался над тем, сколько времени прошло снаружи, поскольку это же "бутылка". Ход времени в ней зависит только и исключительно от воли владельца. Там, снаружи, Роджерс, может, уже забыл про Тони Старка, остановил все войны мира, победил всех злодеев и женился на хорошей девушке. Родили детей, живут в доме за белым заборчиком, пишут мемуары.  
  
С другой стороны, он может провести здесь годы, состариться и умереть (а дэвы живут долго, сотни и сотни лет; но, кажется, ни один дэв не умер от старости), а снаружи пройдет минута.  
  
У, черт...  
  
Через время снова пришли бить, но били вполсилы, как-то без души. Может, в этот раз им меньше заплатили. Зуб, правда, выбили. Воды в этот раз не дали.  
  


 

  
  
— Ну, изначально в плане тебя не было, но так даже лучше, — сказала Стиву маленькая женщина, которую он мог бы как тростиночку переломить. А, нет, не мог бы! Руки скованы чем-то, что он все еще не сумел сломать. Ноги тоже. И магия не работает.  
  
— Чего вам от меня нужно? — маленькая женщина только выглядела хрупкой, но вообще-то, похоже, была та еще… о леди, в общем, так не говорят. Разве что про себя или вполголоса.  
  
— От тебя — ничего, — улыбнулась женщина. — Но ты вполне себе симпатичный. К тому же, если не получится с тобой, то возьму одну из тех рыжих, убийцу или секретаршу.  
  
Стив подумал, что в кармане у него универсальная отвертка-отмычка авторства Старка, но вот беда - кармана-то нет. Из всей одежды трусы только. И странное равнодушное онемение в мыслях. Если удастся отсюда выбраться, попросить у Старка придумать карманы для трус _о_ в.  
  
Господи Иисусе, карманы для трус _о_ в?  
  
Если, конечно, Старк жив и тоже выберется. Камера без окон, гладкие стены, обитые металлом, гладкий пол.  
  
— Давайте.  
  
Появились люди, которые настолько боялись, что сперва прострелили Стиву ногу и только потом принялись избивать.  
  
Избивали, надо сказать, со знанием дела. В конце концов Стив отключился.  
  


 

  
  
  
Ник Фюри знал, что постичь извилистый путь мысли иных пламенных патриотов ему не суждено, потому что идиотизм в принципе непознаваем, прямо как Вселенная. Именно сейчас он ощущал себя директором детского сада для умственно отсталых.  
  
Он набрал номер Роджерса раз. Другой. Хотел предупредить насчет того, что из себя представляет Тони Старк и какой беды в связи с этим ждать. На третий раз ответил ДЖАРВИС и вежливо сообщил, что именно сейчас мистер Роджерс не на связи и, более того, у ДЖАРВИСа есть основания полагать, будто мистера Роджерса пора спасать.  
  
Мистер Роджерс среди ночи отправился осматривать место, на котором был похищен Тони Старк. И теперь, разумеется, исчез.  
  
— День вам на сбор манаток, и проваливайте. Уволены, — прошипел он агентам, чьей единственной задачей было не позволить Капитану Америке сотворить глупость. Судя по всему, о сотворенной глупости господа узнали от самого Фьюри, вот только что. Проспали, подонки.  
  
Потом, уже много позже, подумал, что мог быть морок. Могли на самом деле думать, будто Роджерс спит в койке. Более того, и сам Роджерс мог так думать. Морок ведь.  
  
— Черт. Черт!  
  


 

  
  
  
Тони Старк сплюнул выбитый зуб, пожалел себя, допил остатки воды и снова пожалел себя. Болело ведь. Если он дэв, это не значит, что ему не больно. Это даже не значит, что на нем заживает, как на собаке или Роджерсе. Всего лишь несколько более живуч и трудноубиваем. Ну, и зуб потом отрастет.  
  
А еще ему не нравится, когда его бьют. Неприятно это. Противно даже. И каждый раз думаешь, что умрешь, а не хочется. То, что ты дэв, не делает тебя храбрее. У Роджерса после сыворотки в мозгах явно появился специальный отдел, отвечающий за рефлекторный патриотизм и безусловную готовность броситься грудью на баррикады любой конфигурации. У Тони героического отдела мозга не имелось от рождения и потом не наросло. Во время битвы за Нью-Йорк он пятьдесят секунд пробыл в открытом космосе, едва не обделался от ужаса, а потом два года видел кошмары каждую ночь.  
  
К черту героизм. Он вреден для здоровья.  
  
И как же болят ребра...  
  
— Эй, — окликнули с потолка сучкиным голосом, когда совсем уж было погряз в унынии. — Принимай гостя.  
  
Не успел даже что-нибудь гадкое, едкое и остроумное ответить.  
  
Тело рухнуло среди комнаты, расплескивая кровь. Вот туша же! А потом: мертв?!  
  
И, наконец, узнал, что Стивен Грант Роджерс. Уже не в цветочек… Мать вашу!  
  
— Роджерс? Эй… Ну, давай же! Роджерс, господи, ну какой же ты идиот...  
  
  


 

**XIX**

  
  
  
Дубина знал, что нельзя трогать вещи хозяина, подглядывать за хозяином, проникать в апартаменты друзей хозяина, подглядывать за ними и трогать их вещи. За такие дела его будут дергать за хвост и называть "жопомозглым". Но когда это его останавливало?  
  
Тем более что хозяин пропал, и друг его пропал тоже, и в Башне теперь воцарились бессмысленная суета и уныние. Дубина знал вот еще о чем: не стоит показываться посторонним людям (а в особенности — с магическими способностями) на глаза, потому что здесь он чужой и в целом ненужный никому, кроме хозяина. Хуже того, с ним могут попытаться сделать что-нибудь не слишком приятное, вроде _опытов_ , от которых Дубину спас сэр Тони.  
  
В общем, в жизни Дубины всегда было много "нельзя".  
  
Но хозяин ушел часов сорок назад и до сей поры не подал о себе вести, так что Дубина почти решил, будто остался в чужом и страшном мире совсем один. Он много раз пробовал позвать хозяина, немножко погрустил и поплакал в углу, но это все равно не помогло. Поэтому Дубина решил действовать.  
  
Прежде всего, он взял код доступа хозяина и с его помощью покинул мастерские (что строго запрещено, поскольку опасно). На самом деле мистер ДЖАРВИС вполне способен был Дубину остановить и даже наказать, но не сделал этого. Значило ли это, что мистер ДЖАРВИС одобряет идею Дубины? Неизвестно.  
  
Но, осмелев, Дубина сделался неосторожен и на тридцать третьем уровне, рядом с апартаментами друга хозяина по имени Стив Роджерс, попался на глаза рыжеволосой женщине без магических способностей, но притом настолько страшной, что Дубина завис под потолком, не смея шевельнуться. Женщина убивать его не стала, однако внимательно оглядела, сказала:  
  
— А, теперь понятно, — кивнула и пошла дальше, позволив Дубине с облегчением лететь по своим делам.  
  
Что ей стало понятно?  
  
Дубина же проник в жилище Стива Роджерса.  
  
В жилище приятно пахло крепкой горьковатой магией, хорошей и надежной. На деревянных полках, заставленных книгами, было бы приятно спать, а остро пахнущие штуки из банок иногда выедать для красоты шерсти на хвосте.  
  
Некогда было спать и есть!  
  
Дубина нашел ящик, в котором были заперты разные разности. Разностей была целая уйма, но пугливая. Сидели в ящике и не смели из него выйти, хоть и волновались. Ждали, чтобы кто-нибудь выпустил.  
  
Дубина распахнул ящик пошире и велел им:  
  
— Идите. Идите. Нечего сидеть, когда тут такое.  
  
Они разлетелись с тихими робким шелестом.  
  
У Дубины же заботы не закончились: ему рано было расслабляться, и он отправился дальше. Но тут уж просто: залез к хозяину в кабинет, нашёл ту картинку, из которой всякая дрянь лезла, пережевал и выплюнул. Более не опасна, решил. Ну, и попадет потом прилично. Но не сейчас же!  
  
И тогда уже с полным правом заснул на книжной полке.  
  
  


 

  
  
Из средств оказания первой помощи у Тони Старка имелись только полосатые носки, и в другой раз над собой посмеялся б. Впрочем, ничего смешного, ничего даже близкого к забавному, ничего…  
  
— Нет, Роджерс, ты не умер, — сказал. — Значит, наверно, пока и не умрешь.  
  
С Роджерсом, если взять себя в руки и подумать, было не так уж страшно на самом деле — он, сволочь, как-то умудрился почти вывернуть себе легкие наизнанку, вот где ужас. А тут — сквозное ранение… ДЖАРВИС бы сказал умным образом, но дырка уже затягивается. Ну и побили его… везде. И много крови. Не то чтобы Тони пугал вид крови, или цвет крови, или…  
  
У Тони не было даже воды, потому что он ее выпил.  
  
В общем, сделал все что мог: снял носки, понюхал, пришел к выводу, что так себе идея, переложил голову Роджерса к себе на колени и стал слушать его дыхание. Очень жалел, что у дэвов нет никаких внушающих доверие богов. И вообще, единственный известный Тони бог — Тор. Молиться же Тору — занятие не только бессмысленное, но даже и вредное. А вы бы хотели, чтобы ваши молитвы услышал бог вроде Тора?  
  
Тони вглядывался в бледное-бледное лицо. Роджерс дышал исправно, иногда шевелил губами, дважды протяжно стонал, но в себя не приходил. Это его на пробу обработали, считай, настройка инструмента.  
  
Она, стерва эта, хорошо придумала. Лучше, чем прежние охотники на чудеса. Так ведь и вправду можно сломаться.  
  
Только не на того напала. Он ее голыми руками придушит. Найдет способ.  
  


 

  
  
Фьюри, весь из себя яростный, вызвал и распекал:  
  
— У трех высококлассных шпионов и ученого с мировым именем из-под носа исчезает миллиардер, а следом за ним — Капитан Америка! Тоже не самый незаметный парень.  
  
Посмотрел на очень печального Беннера. Тот окончательно поник.  
  
— Да ладно, для ученого с мировым именем это как раз нормально, — пробормотал Бартон. — Я однажды видел, как он намазывал арахисовую пасту на носок.  
  
Коулсон, прилежный, внимательный и на диво увлеченный содержимым папки, ткнул Бартона локтем.  
  
— Чего? Нормальный был носок, чистый и даже отглаженный.  
  
Фьюри омыл презрением во взгляде и сказал:  
  
— Полагаю, что все всё понимают.  
  
Все всё понимали, разумеется, и только бодрились. Что-то вроде шуточек в моменты, когда яйца от ужаса поджимаются. А у Наташи нет яиц, у нее ничто не поджимается.  
  
Убедившись, что все осознали глубину неприятности, Фьюри без всяких там вступлений сообщил:  
  
— Старк — дэв. С вероятностью процентов в девяносто.  
  
Сдержанно-улыбчивый Коулсон быть таковым перестал и воскликнул:  
  
— Черт подери!  
  
А Наташа деловито уточнила:  
  
— То есть мир в опасности? Сэр?  
  
Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  


 

  
  
Забрали ведь не только одежду. Забрали же часы смарт, которые знают и умеют больше, чем среднестатистический выпускник Беркли. Может, Тони несправедлив к выпускникам Беркли, но один такой однажды сломал ему отлаженную систему пожарной сигнализации на трех уровнях, всего лишь попытавшись самостоятельно сварить кофе.  
  
Смарт-часы от "Старк Индастриз" не только указывают время, но и измеряют температуру тела и окружающей среды, отслеживают сердечный ритм и артериальное давление (а у женщин — период менструального цикла, упс), дают общие рекомендации по поводу здорового образа жизни и помогают оказывать первую помощь до приезда бригады профессионалов. Кроме того, способны поддержать беседу, рассказать анекдот и помочь определиться со ставкой на скачках.  
  
Теперь их у Тони нет.  
  
Роджерс очень долго в себя не приходит.  
  
Час? Или это два? Или они тут сутки уже сидят, а Роджерс так же сер лицом и мучительно тих.  
  
Тони нужны часы, чтобы не сойти с ума раньше времени.  
  
— Чтоб тебя, Роджерс! Какого хрена ты вообще полез?  
  
— Ну, я же тебя нашел, — шепчет в ответ Роджерс, не открывая глаз, как дерьмовый герой дерьмового бульварного чтива.  
  
О, кстати! Он ведь и есть герой дерьмового бульварного чтива. Прекрасно.  
  
— Отлично, молодец. Нашел. Дальше что будешь делать?  
  
— Еще немножко полежу и буду пытаться вытащить нас отсюда, — бесхитростно сообщил Роджерс, поскольку, возможно, у него приобретенное слабоумие открылось. Деменция, вот. Может, от удара по голове.  
  
— Мы в "бутылке" заперты, если ты не успел заметить. "Бутылка" — это такой подпространственный карман, в котором невозможна никакая магия, кроме магии владельца кармана. Ты этого в школе не изучал. В твое время этого вообще не изучали в школе.  
  
Смарт-часы сказали бы сейчас Тони приятным успокаивающим голосом: "Ваша частота сердечных сокращений аномально повышена. Пожалуйста, сядьте и сделайте глубокий спокойный вдох… Выдох. Вдох. Выдох." Но часов, чтобы это сказать, не было.  
  
— А. Тогда понятно, почему все так медленно заживает, — без особого осознания ужаса сложившегося положения пробормотал Роджерс. — Зато я тебя нашел. И ты — жив.  
  
— А меня и не убьют. Я им нужен живым. Убьют тебя. Если не поможет — возьмутся за Пеппер, Наташу, еще кого. Вот только, блядь, они вас всех будут убивать. А я буду смотреть. Я буду смотреть, и смотреть, и…  
  
Роджерс тяжко выдохнул и медленно сел (что было непросто со скованными руками, но это ж Капитан Америка).  
  
— Чего они от тебя хотят? Чтобы ты выдал им какие-то секреты? Базы данных ЩИТа? Или что-то построил? Я читал твое дело, там сказано, что при прошлом похищении тебя заставляли проектировать какое-то оружие. Сценарий повторяется?  
  
Тони решил, что было бы здорово сидеть и раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, как дебил какой. Роджерс же сурово поджал губы.  
  
— Я ее, эту леди...  
  
— Ты только не перебивай. Они в любой момент заявятся снова. И снова будут бить. Может, только тебя. Может, обоих. У этой сучки, наверно, фантазия ого. Ты видел ее ногти? Длинные и черные, как когти, и на них меленькие бриллиантики, карат на десять в общей сложности. Женщина с такими ногтями, Роджерс, готова на любую гадость, подлость и жестокость. Всегда, всегда смотри на женские ногти…  
  
— Тони.  
  
— А, да. Я, собственно, хотел сказать: я дэв. И лучше бы нас изучали в школе. Или писали бы про нас в книжках. Или нет, лучше бы не писали. И не пишут. И не напишут. И это — к счастью…  
  
— Ты — что?  
  
— Дэв. Дэв. Это почти как джинн, только не совсем.  
  
— Джинн — это который сидит в бутылке и исполняет любые желания? — уточнил Роджерс.  
  
Тони сжал кулаки и решил, что вот сейчас наберется смелости и все скажет. Потом понял, что такой смелости не наберется никогда, а говорить все равно нужно. Роджерс должен знать, за что страдает.  
  
— Дэв — это когда можешь довольно много, но не всесилен. Мы сильные, выносливые, долго живем. Иногда способны прыгнуть выше головы и сделать что-нибудь такое, на что обычно не способны. А джинны могут все.  
  
Роджерс шевелит губами, но говорить передумывает.  
  
— Джинны возводят дворцы из воздуха, творят вино из воды и создают монстров. И любые прочие чудеса. Вообще любые.  
  
— Не понимаю. Ты — джинн? Ты можешь творить чудеса?  
  
— Я не знаю, какова продолжительность нашей жизни, потому что ни один дэв не умер от старости. Мою мать убили. Моего отца убили. Меня… меня, конечно, тоже убьют. Я только не хотел, чтобы так рано. Чтобы дэв стал джинном и стал способен творить чудеса, его нужно сломать. Сломанный и потерявший волю дэв исполнит любую фантазию хозяина. Абсолютно любую. Даже если прежде это считалось невозможным. Джинн — может.  
  
Роджерс сообразительный.  
  
— В Афганистане тебя ломали?  
  
— Я их всех убил. Я отрывал им головы, когда сумел вырваться из ловушки. Я пил их кровь. Думал, что теперь в безопасности. А теперь меня поймали.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы…  
  
— Ты идиот. Теперь _мы_ ничего не придумаем. Тебя будут медленно убивать у меня на глазах. А я так не могу, Роджерс. Я свихнусь. Прежде у меня не было людей, которых бы я…  
  
— Которых ты бы?  
  
— А теперь есть.  
  
Было так тошно, что хотелось выть.  
  


 

  
  
Наташа Романофф привыкла припирать к стенке, напрыгивать и выдавливать. Брать наскоком. Поэтому она любит оранжевое. Оранжевый — это цвет из разряда "врезать по яйцам".  
  
Но именно сейчас ее метод не работает. Работает метод ДЖАРВИСа — собрать все возможные данные, вскрыть все запертые базы, выпотрошить все личные хранилища информации. Еще Брюсу хорошо: собирает установку для отслеживания возможных точек выхода портала. Занят и погружен в себя. Ну, и Коулсон за бюрократическими процедурами составления сотни, что ли, протоколов по поводу исчезновения активов ЩИТа даже кофе выпить не успевает.  
  
А Наташа ничего пока не способна сделать, поэтому никак не может отбросить мысли насчет того, что у нее почти даже появилась семья, почти нашелся дом (очень опасные для человека ее профессии мысли), а теперь снова пропадет. И раздумья об отмщении вовсе почему-то не утешают.  
  
— Почему, — спросила она вслух, — мы не догадались навесить маячок хотя бы на Кэпа?  
  
— Маячок есть, — буркнул Брюс. — Сигнала с него нет.  
  
Наташа вообще-то очень любит Брюса Беннера, но именно сейчас возжелала его придушить. Нечего людей нервировать.  
  
Беннер, видать, не зря гениальный ученый: отвлекся и сунул в руки чашку зеленого чая.  
  
  


 

**XX**

  
  
  
Сучка опять явилась из ниоткуда, соткалась в уголке, кивнула ласково, вроде как "здравствуйте, давно не виделись, очень рада", и пришелкнула этими своими пальчиками в черных коготках. Стены раздвинулись, потолок ушел вверх, и вместо маленькой тесной камеры сделался целый зал.  
  
Сучка достала из воздуха кресло, аккуратно села, закинула ногу на ногу. Ноги ничего так. Но не слишком. У Романофф лучше процентов на пятьсот.  
  
Тони думает, что если сейчас резко прыгнуть и схватить ее за шею, а Роджерс в это время…  
  
— Даже и не думай, — улыбнулась сучка. — Я твоего приятеля тут же прикончу.  
  
Демонстративно подняла ручку, сжала пальчики в кулак. Роджерс начал хрипеть. Тони чувствовал, как на лбу выступил пот. Холодный.  
  
— Вижу, мы друг друга поняли.  
  
Разжала кулак. Роджерс сделал жадный захлебывающийся вдох. Потом задышал ровнее.  
  
— Хотя логика твоя мне не слишком ясна. Ты знаешь, что отсюда тебе не выбраться. Ты знаешь, что он умрет в любом случае. Абсолютно точно. Живым я его не выпущу. Так какой смысл трепыхаться? И потом, я ведь не зверь какой. У меня под боком тебе было бы неплохо. Кормила б...  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал ей Тони. — И, придумав, выпущу тебе кишки. Не очень утонченно и не слишком красиво. Обычно я так не поступаю, но ради тебя сделаю исключение.  
  
Она рассмеялась колокольчиковым смехом, как какая-нибудь нимфа. Но она не нимфа. Вампирка? Нет, вампирка бы уже попробовала его крови, потому что существует суеверие, будто кровь дэва особенно полезна для поддержания магических сил неживых. Неправда.  
  
— Говорят, ты неплох с женщинами. И красивый. Я тебя потом попробую. А сейчас мы зря время теряем.  
  
Дальше Тони приковали к одной стенке, а Роджерса — к другой. Роджерс пробовал свои цепи порвать, как это у него принято, но не сумел. Чужое место с чужими законами.  
  
В какой-то момент Тони понял, что по подбородку ползут капельки крови, одна за одной. Его не били, даже пальцем не тронули — прокусил губу сам.  
  
Парни с узкими тупыми глазенками и здоровенными кулаками сперва подпалили Роджерсу пятки, потом сломали обе руки, изрезали кожу на животе.  
  
Но Роджерс как-то это все терпел, даже не кричал, только глухо стонал, а когда потерял сознание, его привели в себя — облили водой — и взялись методично избивать.  
  
Тони зато кричал. Матерился, грозился их всех прикончить, проклял до десятого колена всех родственников, очень надеялся, что вот сейчас его затопит то, что иногда дэвов затапливает, и они начинают крушить все на своем пути. То, что однажды затопило и переполнило его в Афганистане. То, благодаря чему он сравнял горы с землей. Но здесь он от этого отрезан. Здесь он пуст, слаб и беспомощен.  
  
Они ушли. Сняли с Тони кандалы, а Роджерса так и оставили прикованным у стены, только ослабили цепи, чтобы мог лежать. Бросили на пол бутылку воды. Тони плюнул в лицо тому, что пониже, и заехал второму по морде. Но им, видать, велели его не трогать.  
  


 

  
  
Однажды Мария Старк сказала, что некоторые способы смерти лучше, чем некоторые способы жизни. Тони тогда не поверил и ей ответил в том роде, что пока живешь, надеешься. Дескать, всегда есть возможность сделать жизнь лучше, нужно только дождаться подходящего случая.  
  
— В большинстве ситуаций — да, так и есть. И пока ты принадлежишь себе, держишь себя — борись. Бросила девушка — не последняя женщина на земле, найдешь другую. Кто-то умер — кто-то родится. Мне сто пятьдесят три года, я похоронила двух мужей, сестру, подруг. Но теперь у меня есть твой отец и ты. Жизнь продолжается. И будет продолжаться, пока я сама себе хозяйка. Но, Тони, служить кому-то… Нет. Не думай, это уже не жизнь. Это уже не ты, это тупое, безвольное, немое существо. Это растение, овощ. Немного памяти, чтобы знать, что когда-то ты был другим. Парочка желаний: чтобы держащая рука держала и дальше, и чтоб больше не мучили. Радость бессмысленного подчинения. Это ад, Тони. Это ад.  
  
Мать носила с собой капсулу быстродействующего яда — аконита серебряного, смерть наступает через девяносто секунд. Так она и умерла в две тысячи первом году, Тони как раз исполнился двадцать один год. В наследство от родителей Тони досталась многомиллиардная компания по производству оружия.  
  


 

  
  
— Герой, — бормотал Тони, своим полосатым носком стирая с Роджерса кровь. — Герой, а герои не кричат. Им не больно. Им не нужно есть и пить. Да, Роджерс?  
  
Тот разлепляет губы, чтобы пробормотать:  
  
— Каждый терпит боль как привык.  
  
Но глаз не открывает.  
  
— Сейчас дам тебе попить. Но у нас только одна бутылка воды. Я не знаю, когда будет следующая. Поэтому не выпивай сразу все. Думаю, ты можешь выпить четверть. Через пару часов еще.  
  
Роджерс мычит что-то протестующее.  
  
— Если что, я могу обходиться без воды довольно долго, около двух недель. Может, даже и больше. И, кстати, здесь, похоже, не кормят.  
  
— Не больно-то и хочется.  
  
— Это пока. Твое чудесное исцеление требует калорий, верно?  
  
Исцеление, конечно, чудесное, но воняет паленым мясом. Этот запах будет преследовать Тони в кошмарах. И кровь. Моря крови в кошмарах.  
  
— Сядь ближе, — просит Роджерс. — Так, чтобы я мог тебя чувствовать.  
  
Тони придвигается, снова укладывает голову Роджерса к себе на колени.  
  
— Так нормально?  
  
— Да. Хорошо. Только холодно.  
  


 

  
  
Стив Роджерс пришел в себя и подумал, что неловко и неудобно все вышло. Но как было сделать так, чтобы вышло ловко?  
  
Ну, подумал он, теперь нужно разбираться с другими вещами и не маяться тем, что уже случилось. Впрочем, если уж совсем начистоту: Стиву Роджерсу оставалось теперь как-нибудь выживать, что само по себе представлялось делом непростым.  
  


 

**XXI**

  
  
  
— Тридцать девять часов от момента пропажи Старка, двадцать четыре часа от момента пропажи Роджерса, а у нас все еще ни единой зацепки, — сообщил очевидное Коулсон, и его не убили только потому, что очень огорчился бы Бартон.  
  
— У меня сейчас три десятка координат возможных точек выхода портала, и это после отсева явно нереальных вроде дна океана. Приходится отбирать и проверять вручную каждую, — виновато отозвался Беннер.  
  
Шел первый час ночи.  
  
— Просматривая записи видеокамер с последних мероприятий, на которых присутствовали сэр и капитан Роджерс, я обнаружил любопытную деталь, — вдруг подал голос ДЖАРВИС. — Вывожу на экраны.  
  
Наташу немного мутило после, вероятно, целого бассейна зеленого чая, выпитого в эти сутки. Решила больше не пить в ближайшие годы. Кофе. Прекрасная вещь. Может, Беннер бы тоже перешел на него? Реже бы зеленел?  
  
На экранах меж тем показали толпы народа.  
  
— Видеозаписи с места взятия заложника, — пояснил ДЖАРВИС. — Момент, когда капитан Роджерс ведет переговоры с гостем из другого мира. Обратите внимание на женщину азиатского типа внешности. Она внимательно наблюдает. Но с учетом угла съемки я могу сделать вывод, что наблюдает она не за капитаном, а за сэром. Капитан ее, похоже, не интересует. Далее. Видеозаписи с открытия благотворительного велопробега неделей ранее. Сэр произносит речь. Обратите внимание на женщину азиатского типа внешности в первом ряду, справа. Наконец, запись инцидента в Нью-Джерси, произошедшего тридцать два дня назад. На место событий вызван был только сэр. Среди сторонних наблюдателей опять видим эту женщину.  
  
— Видим, — согласился Бартон. — И вид у нее самый стервозный. Кто она?  
  
— Неизвестно. Нет никаких сведений ни в одной из доступных мне баз данных. Я бы предположил, что это незаконная эмигрантка, однако в таком случае я все же нашел бы какие-то косвенные упоминания о ней или записи с других видеокамер. Поиск по лицам результатов не принес. Она появляется на записях непосредственно на местах событий и исчезает сразу после.  
  
— Погано. Что по магическим сигнатурам с мест событий? — спросил Коулсон.  
  
— Никакие сигнатуры специально не регистрировались. Общий магический фон всегда оставался в пределах нормы.  
  
Наташа смотрела на женщину и проникалась смутным узнаванием. Она видела уже такую. Прежняя была голубоглаза и белокура и никогда не позволяла себе _пялиться_ , но это была тварь той же породы. Все ее называли "мадам", никогда — по имени, а за глаза - "скоприонихой" и "змеюкой". Наташа всегда думала, что вот если ее застрелить, крови не будет. Будет какая-нибудь зеленая жижа.  
  
— Она старше, чем кажется. Поэтому нет данных. Она родилась, например, в девятнадцатом веке. Или в восемнадцатом. Тогда никаких универсальных баз данных попросту не существовало.  
  
— Думаешь, она вампир?  
  
— Нет. Я вообще не знаю, что она такое. Я просто видела нечто подобное. У них нет человеческих чувств вроде привязанности, жалости или там любви. Я даже не знаю, можно ли ее убить.  
  
Такие гадины. Может, доисторические холодные твари.  
  


 

  
  
Плохо было то, что не получалось спать. Изредка Тони впадал в какое-то зыбкое забытье, когда и не бодрствуешь, и не спишь, а невыразимо страдаешь от невозможности наконец определиться — туда или сюда. А больше сидел и слезящимися от усталости глазами пялился в стену.  
  
Невозможность спать проистекала, как ему думалось, от яркого, холодного и неживого света, который исходил будто бы отовсюду разом. Никаких ламп не было. Светились… стены? Так себя чувствуют, пожалуй, манекены в витринах.  
  
Роджерс дремал, иногда сквозь дрему постанывая, но, как подозревал Тони, от лихорадки. Был он горяч, как печка, и иногда говорил весьма неожиданные вещи.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что ломать людям носы очень страшно и противно. Хруст и кровь.  
  
— А теперь так не думаешь?  
  
— Ломать хребты страшнее. Я просто прежде не знал, что когда-нибудь смогу ломать хребты. А нос мне ломали уже тогда.  
  
— Да, я в курсе, что юность у тебя была бурной.  
  
Или хватал за руку и тревожно спрашивал:  
  
— Я оставлял у Фьюри завещание. Чтобы без салютов и церемонии в главном соборе Нью-Йорка. Как думаешь, он организует?  
  
— На старика в этом вопросе можно положиться. Спи дальше.  
  
Постоянно яркий, злой свет не давал ориентироваться во времени. Тони то казалось, что они здесь уже месяцы и месяцы, то — что всего сутки или двое, но тогда захлестывало отчаяние. Потому что если все эти пытки вмещаются в сутки, то через неделю он уже сойдет с ума. А Роджерс такую неделю попросту не переживет.  
  
— Ты говорил, что дэвы могут "прыгнуть выше головы". Что иногда они способны сделать то, чего раньше никак не могли. Думал сперва, что я тебе безразличен. Что меня специально выбрали, чтоб сломать тебя, а не убить. Потому что будь на моем месте мисс Поттс…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — ответил было ему Тони. — Не глупи. Всем ясно, что ты мне… Что ты мне. Небезразличен.  
  
Роджерс дернулся всем телом, как рыбина на крючке. Он, между прочим, тяжелая туша. Но ловко извернулся (если бы вы видели его ребра, вам бы тоже сделалось больно — из солидарности) и сел.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Тони захотелось плакать и просить прощения, но он сумел только выдавить:  
  
— Тут все экранировано. Не могу пробиться за щиты. Мог бы... Мне бы хоть кроху силы. А у них даже в воде медь.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно?  
  
— Я не очень хорош в таких штуках. У меня… очень ограниченный опыт. Но раз все равно помирать.  
  
И прижал к своей широкой груди, и…  
  
Тони почти даже испугался. Но на поцелуй ответил. Было дико, странно, отчаянно и очень обреченно. Но если и вправду всему конец, то кого стесняться? Подглядывают? Следят? И пусть.  
  


 

  
  
Дубина нервничал с перерывами на сон и еду.  
  
С одной стороны, он сделал все, что мог.  
  
С другой: может ли быть, что может он недостаточно?  
  
Тони Старк спас его от людей, которые оттяпали Дубине половину хвоста (хвост потом отрос заново). И повыдирали усы. И держали в клетке без магии, не поили и не кормили.  
  


 

**XXII**

  
  
  
Тони не хотел бы вспоминать, как именно мучили Роджерса. Да что там, он и видеть-то не хотел. Он еще помнил губы Роджерса (у них обоих дыхание было так себе, как после многодневной попойки, но именно несвежесть Роджерсова дыхания убеждала Тони в реальности происходящего, а то правда решил бы, что уже двинулся).  
  
Сучка на мучения Роджерса не смотрела, она смотрела только на Тони. От нее странно пахло — каким-то травами. Горькой полынью и аконитом?  
  
Сидела рядышком и внимательно наблюдала. И объявила:  
  
— Зрелище потеряло свежесть и остроту. Полагаю, пора его несколько разнообразить.  
  
Роджерс висел на своих цепях и хрипло дышал. Голос он сегодня сорвал.  
  
— В следующий раз я выколю ему глаза. Заодно поглядим, отрастут ли новые. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что нет. А чуть позже возьмемся за пальцы ног?  
  
И ушла.  
  
Роджерса освободили от цепей. Оставили привычную бутылку воды.  
  
— Давай, Роджерс, пей. Пей.  
  
— И ты. Ты. Не пил в прошлый раз.  
  
— Я могу еще потерпеть. А ее я наконец узнал. Это якши. Ее так просто не прибьешь. Не знаю только, чем это поможет. Тут нет ни единой щели. Если бы отогнуть часть хромовой обшивки…  
  
— Если я не буду видеть. Я галлюцинации тоже не буду видеть?  
  
— Черт, Роджерс. У тебя горячка. Давай, пей еще. Пластик - мертвый материал, из него ни крохи энергии не выкачаешь…  
  
— Вон там в углу сидит енот, которого я нарисовал на прошлой неделе тушью. И держит в руках ключ.  
  
Зная, что никакого енота в углу нет, Тони все же обернулся поглядеть. Енот… был. Сидел, как и сказал Роджерс. И держал в руке ключ.

— Я тоже его вижу. Он. Довольно мил. Это не галлюцинация.  
  
— Не галлюцинация.  
  
Тони пялился на енота. Тот представлял собой странное зрелище. Очень. Он был безусловно плоским, черно-белым и довольно небрежным. Притом он как-то умудрился с удобством расположиться в трехмерном мире и сидел, внимательно глядя на Тони своими мелкими черными глазенками. Тони был уверен, что вполне можно его потрогать, погладить, взять на руки.  
  
— Рисованая магия. Твоя рисованая магия. Но как? Тут ведь… А. Вон что.  
  
Роджерс не отвлекался на теории. Он-то всегда был практиком. Еще, он, вероятно, сошел с ума, потому что сейчас сосредоточенно драл пальцами правой руки уже почти заживший порез на правой.  
  
— Роджерс, если ты вот сейчас решил тронуться умом, это вовсе не такая хорошая идея, как тебе, может, кажется, и…  
  
— Ты говорил, тебе нужно щель. Ну так я тебе дам. Окно сойдет? Хорошее широкое окно.  
  
— Что ты, блядь, делаешь…  
  
Роджерс достиг цели — царапина открылась, закапала кровь. Роджерс обмакнул в кровь палец и прямо на полу перед собой нарисовал ею квадрат.  
  
— Смотри. Я рисую тебе окно. В него видно твою башню. Видишь? Вот башня, у нее такая форма смешная, похожа на сломанный гриб — криво, с надкушенной шляпкой. В ней тысяча окон. Вся она стеклянная и сияющая. Видишь?  
  
— Вижу… — пробормотал Тони. Он и вправду видел. Это, конечно, был рисунок. К тому же — неаккуратный, кособокий.  
  
К тому же — нарисованный кровью.  
  
К тому же — совершенно примитивный, на уровне детского "палка, палка, огуречик". Но, как и енот, это было совершенно живое, настоящее окно.  
  
К тому же — нарисованный Роджерсом, а Роджерса, Стива, Кэпа, Тони… Испытывает к нему определенные… чувства. Не именно сейчас, а вообще.  
  
— Так высоко птицы не залетают, но вот у подножия твоей башни их полно. Голуби. Работники кафе "У башни" кормят их хлебными объедками каждое утро и каждый вечер. Говорят, хлеб вреден для птиц. Но они же едят?  
  
Тони вглядывался в рисунок.В его неровные, выведенные слабым пальцем линии.  
  
Там, за нарисованным окном, находится башня. Там бьется ее сердце и, значит, есть, откуда взять силы.  
  
— Едят, — рассеянно отвечал Тони. — Еще как едят!  
  
Из окна тоненькой, слабой струйкой лилась энергия.  
  
— Можешь его открыть? Пошире?  
  
Роджерс кивнул и, поморщившись, снова колупнул подживающую рану.  
  
У окна появились распахнутые створки. Повеяло жарким нью-йоркским днем в середине лета. Пылью, машинными выхлопами и хот-догами. Тони засмеялся.  
  
Из окна хлестало силой, било в лицо.  
  
Тони почувствовал, что ему становится свободнее дышать. Что проходят усталость и незаметная почти, но постоянная головная боль. Что он сам словно делается шире в плечах и выше ростом. А пространство комнатушки съеживается.  
  
Роджерс продолжал сосредоточенно выводить закорючки. Тони видел, что они означают голубей, людей, автомобили. Гулко гудели клаксоны. Кто-то кричал что-то про газеты. Кто-то ругался с безобразным мексиканским акцентом. Тони зачерпнул из окна силы, сколько сумел вместить. Он был страшно голоден и опустошен, ему ее требовалось много, целое море. Океан.  
  
В окне океан был тоже — шумел за небоскребами. Океан — это миллионы лет бережного сбора, сохранения и упокоения всяческой жизни и живности. Отпечатки миллионов лет эволюции. Следы тех, кто жил, и умер, и отдал себя для будущей жизни.  
  
Тони протянул в окно руку и подставил ее жаркому уличному ветру. В ладонь осели пыль и песок. Тони для уверенности даже их слизнул. Да. Пыль и песок.  
  
— Тони!  
  
Отвлекся.  
  
Обернулся, а там эта сучка.  
  
Стоит, разинув пасть.  
  
— Ну, — спросил у нее, — хорошо измываться над теми, кто сдачи дать не может? Вы, якши, всегда так делаете. Найдете жертву и пьете. Хуже вампиров. Тем достаточно только крови.  
  
Она ударила. Такой тяжелый, грязный, обжигающий поток гнилой силы, что Тони замутило, зашумело в ушах, закружилась голова. Пошатнулся и зажмурился. Но выстоял, прикрывая собой Роджерса. Тот шумно дышал.  
  
Она по-прежнему хозяйка этих мест.  
  
Попытался было поднять волну тоже. Завяз в киселе. То есть он мог, мог дотянуться, но...  
  
Нужно уходить. Не тратить силы, не вступать в драку, когда нужно скорее доставить Роджерса домой. Благоразумие. Дышать носом. Заслонять, но не бить в ответ. В нем сейчас и злости-то настоящей не было. То есть она вернется, и поднимет еще голову, и, конечно, захочется отомстить. Из-под земли эту стерву достать и в землю положить.  
  
Пообещал же ей кишки выпустить — нужно бы исполнять обещания. А то скажут, что слово Старка ничего не стоит.  
  
Сила из окошка била в спину. Ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы держать стерву. Ужасно обидно было бежать.  
  
— Ладно, уходим, — продолжая держать щит, пробормотал. Запомнил ее. Найдет потом.  
  
— О... Тони. Тони!  
  
Открыл глаза, теряя концентрацию.  
  
Увидел. Отовсюду лезли… картинки? Как в "Кто подставил кролика Роджера?" В основном черно-белые, но некоторые и цветные, веселенькие. Еще еноты. Два или три полосатых котенка. Башня. Статуя какого-то древнего мужика из Метрополитен-музея. Крабы. Бегуны в коротких шортах. Пончики в розовой глазури. Неизвестная Тони женщина с яркими губами. Он сам. В замызганных штанах и мятой футболке. Очень смущающе. Да.  
  
И все они накинулись на якши. То еще зрелище.  
  
Она махала руками, рычала. Без толку. Их было больше, они были весьма злы. Тони не хотел бы встать у них на пути. Будто рой разъяренных ос!  
  
Они тащили ее по кусочку. Словно рвали бумагу. Удивительно, что не было крови. Только клочки и клочья. Обрывки. Лоскутки. Так себе зрелище, но если б Тони вправду выпустил ей кишки, было еще неприятней.  
  
Потом от нее вовсе ничего не осталось. А комнатка сжималась, делалась уже и меньше.  
  
— Идем? — неуверенно спросил Роджерс.  
  
— Бежим! — крикнул Тони, схватил глупого Роджерса за руку и нырнул в окно за миг до того, как пространство ловушки схлопнулось.  
  
Уши заложило, в глазах на миг потемнело.  
  
А потом стал солнечный день в Нью-Йорке, каким он и бывает, — горячий и с запахом плавящегося асфальта. Роджерс сказал:  
  
— Ничего себе.  
  
И сел на асфальт.  
  
Тони Старк (в трусах и даже без полосатых носков) стоял перед кафе "У башни" и думал, что они с Роджерсом выбрались. И живы. И…  
  
Он сел рядом с Роджерсом, плечом к плечу, и закрыл глаза.  
  


 

**Вместо эпилога**

 

 

**По одежке встречают**

  
  
  
Из одежки на Тони Старке удручающе мало. Только трусы, кои миллиардеру не вполне подобают.  
  
Ну, думает, зато за остальное ему вовсе не стыдно и не стеснительно. Остальное, в том числе сокрытое трусами, вызывать может у жителей Нью-Йорка только и исключительно уважение, восхищение и трепет.  
  
Что они тут же демонстрируют, начиная фотографировать. Правильно. Нужно жизнь прожить так, чтобы было, что внукам рассказать и показать. Тони хотел было сообщить, что в интересах истории — он весь в их распоряжении. Но тут из толпы вышел Бартон и хмыкнул:  
  
— Мы их, значит, три дня в поте лица ищем, землю носом роем, а они в тенечке прохлаждаются!  
  
Испортил, значит, удовольствие. Наташа добила:  
  
— Ты грязный, вонючий, у тебя в волосах колтуны. И трусы драные. Сбоку шов расходится, ты в курсе? — но потом взяла и крепко обняла. Уже молча. Не побрезговала. — Что с Кэпом?  
  
А Кэп сидел, привалившись к стене и прикрыв глаза. Тони знал, что Роджерс жив. Знал даже, что сильно истощен, но жить будет. Тем не менее, снова испугался.  
  
— Ему нужен врач, — ответил. — Срочно! Вот еще час назад! Врача! Ну!  
  
— Тебе тоже не помешало бы. Давай-ка. Пойдем. Бригада будет с минуты на минуту.  
  
Быть может, у Тони случился небольшой припадок. Малюсенькое помутнение сознания. Пеппер это назвала истерикой. Но у Тони не бывает истерик.  
  
В общем, Тони ругался, махал руками, спорил, требовал, чтобы его лично не трогали, оставили в покое и дали уже узнать, что там со Стивом. Вместо этого Наташа подставила подножку (подлым и бесчестным образом), а Клинт уселся сверху.  
  


 

  
  
  
Проснулся Тони в умиротворенном спокойствии. Он выжил, Роджерс выжил и не лишился глаз. И пальцев. И не умер.  
  
Паника подступила и ушла. Чем бы его ни накачали, препарат отлично работал. В голове разлеглась тишина. В тишине Тони встал с койки, нашел на тумбочке стопку чистой, приятной, удобной одежды — джинсы, футболку, носки. Чуть не расплакался, но надел и вышел из палаты. Его никто не задержал, не окликнул, не сунул обратно в койку.  
  
В приятном внутреннем молчании Тони добрался до следующей двери и вошел, плотно ее за собой притворив. В комнате окно начиналось от пола и поднималось до потолка, в окне во всю ширь стояло синее небо, а больше ничего не было.  
  
На очередной больничной койке, в дурацкой ромашковой рубахе спал Роджерс. Во сне дышал мирно: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.  
  
Тони по-прежнему знал, что с Роджерсом теперь все будет хорошо. Поэтому было приятно просто сесть рядом, уткнуться лбом в край подушки и впитывать покой. Все будет хорошо. Все было хорошо, сейчас хорошо и будет тоже. Тони Старк вырастит настоящую, живую Башню, а Стив Роджерс, Наташа Романофф, Клинт Бартон, Брюс Беннер, Фил Коулсон и еще куча народу будет в ней жить.  
  
К тому же принесли шаурму.  
  
На прикроватном столике сидел рисованый енот. Тоже что-то ел, а потом ушел.  
  
  


 

**Неловкости**

  
  
  
Стиву было тепло и мягко, и ничего не болело.  
  
Это было настолько хорошо, что — предел мечтаний. Ну, или почти. Сперва он решил было заснуть обратно, в невнятно-приятное бессюжетное нечто (но там точно был Тони Старк, огромный, темноглазый, и на ладони держал свою башню). Но тут он вспомнил ту кошмарную леди, как же Тони ее назвал? Яки? Яши? И что она обещала его ослепить. А потом отрезать пальцы.  
  
Сел.  
  
Глаза и пальцы были на месте. Ребра, по всей видимости, вполне целы. На руках и животе шрамов не осталось. А белая больничная рубаха в жизнерадостную ромашку означала, что все закончилось.  
  
— Ага. Все закончилось. Кроме шаурмы. У меня много денег, знаешь ли. Поэтому шаурма никак не может закончиться.  
  
Стив сидел на больничной койке в совершенно небольничного вида комнате, а рядом в кресле сидел Тони Старк и ел шаурму.  
  
— Я после этой передряги никак наесться не могу. Много себя израсходовал, теперь нужно добирать энергию.  
  
— Это потому что ты — дэв?  
  
— Это потому что нас с тобой мучили, морили голодом и пугали.  
  
— А-а-а. Так вот что это было...  
  
— Хочешь шаурмы?  
  
Стив хотел, даже очень. Он был жив, здоров и голоден как волк.  
  
— Все время холодно, — пожаловался Тони, когда Стив не сумел остановиться и проглотил три шаурмы и решал, стоит ли браться за четвертую. — Никак не согреюсь.  
  
Тут Стив покраснел. Потом побледнел. А потом решился. И ответил:  
  
— Лезь ко мне. Под одеяло. У меня тепло.  
  
Прозвучало до того глупо, и беспомощно, и не к месту, что Стив, в общем, потерял какую бы то ни было надежду.  
  
А Тони Старк хмыкнул:  
  
— Двигайся.


End file.
